Strength from within
by Serenity200571
Summary: Nat and her husband are ripped apart due to horific circumstances She has to move to the UK to protect her daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Like a bat out of hell"

The bar was getting busy, Nat moved to the beat as she watched her clients enjoying themselves. Dressed in her customary leather short skirt, boots, and black cropped top that stopped above her navel, showing off her belly button ring, she danced along to Meatloaf. Her waist length, red hair pulled into a lazy pony tail, she moved around the bar area. As she danced her top showed off the tattoo she had inked on her two years ago, the day after she had arrived in the UK. It had been dedicated to the two people she loved, and missed every day, her son and husband.

She smiled to herself as a group of people came in if only her daytime work colleagues could see her now. At work she wore long jumpers and jeans, after all working in an infant school, where her 11 year old daughter attended was not the place to show off her figure. She had taken the 2 hour job mainly to protect her daughter, check who she had played with. She had suffered a lot in her short life all because of who her father was, It was Nat's job to protect her now 100 percent.

She thought of her work mates, they were on a night out she had been invited, it just wasn't her scene. She cancelled more times than she went out, they thought she was boring, If only they could see her now. Her daughter was playing upstairs with Tony , her bodyguard. Most people thought she and Tony were together and Sarah was their daughter, which suited her fine No one knew her secret, and prayed no one would. Her thoughts strayed to her other life, no she couldn't think of her husband and son, it hurt too much.

Looking up she shouted over to one her employees "Paul turn that music up baby we need it louder". The music always helped take away the pain, she knew one day though it wouldn't be enough and she would break. Trying to hold it together for the last two years for her daughter had been tough, all she wanted to do was cry, but they hadn't even been able to do that. On the day of their son's funeral Nat and Sarah were put on a plane to the UK, it was the only way to protect them. Her husband left behind to face everything, how he managed to continue with his work and be in the public eye after it all, she never knew, but she loved and admired him for it. He had always been strong, her dark knight in shining robes, she always called him that. He was it for her, she would never look at another man, no one could make her feel like he did. In the 14 years they had been together, and yes she will include this 2 just gone, he had always been her tower of strength and she was his. Until that dreadful night when their 3 year old son, Nathan had been killed in front of them, why, for someone's sick revenge. Nat's eyes filled up, she could let people see her like this, especially not Sarah. How she wished that she could have been there with him to mourn the death of Nathan together, but within two days of his death, he was buried and she was sent to the UK, no contact allowed. Wiping her tears quickly she looked around the busy bar making sure she had not been seen.

It was rocking now, during the day she turned it into a family place, kids ran riot, mum's had coffee mornings, good food was served and she loved the noise. The middle of the bar was made into a soft play area, and there was every toy a child could imagine. In the evenings it was a bar/nightclub, with a dance floor and disco lights, minus the toys of course. Nat loved it, she had catered for every need, even down to the quiet spot in the corner with the fire and book shelves for the loner who liked to pop in for a chat.

Busy looking around she hadn't noticed that her work colleagues had walked in. Her head bar man Danny severed them, Nat looked over, shit, no way, were they here, ducking behind a wooden beam she saw them sit down. They had their backs to her thank god, inching past she bumped into someone.

"Sorry" she looked up straight into Vince's eyes.

"Fuck Vince what the hell are you doing here?" he looked at her with compassion in his eyes. She knew then and there her whole life would change. She moved backwards trying to escape she didn't want to hear this. Hitting the beam next to where her work colleagues sat, she almost fell. He was here to confirm her worst fears, wasn't he?, there was no other reason to be here. God no please not that.

"Vince you promised" she couldn't breathe she couldn't take this

"We said no contact , why?" her hands covered her mouth tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I know baby girl but she's out" fuck no Nat thought this was a dream a fucking nightmare.

" NO! Vince you promised that wouldn't happen" her breathing was coming fast she was going to pass out, getting herself back under control.

"Why are you here Vince?. That fucking bitch cost me my husband, my son, two fucking years I've lost"

"Baby girl you know how much we all love you, it's been hard for us too, especially Mark," her legs buckled and she collapsed, crying. Vince pulled her up and into his arms

"I miss him so much Vince, that bitch killed our 3 year old son in front of us, Sarah still cries for him, 2 years since she ripped our family apart, WHY?, because she wanted my fucking husband. You said she would never get out you had the top lawyers for god's sake Vince"

"Listen I need to…." Her sobs shook her whole body

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Baby girl it's you she's after she's been traced to the Uk ,she got off a plane a day ago in London". Nat beat her Uncle's shoulders

"Where's Mark Vince, Where's my fucking husband?" she was uncontrollable, what had happened to him that Vince had to come. How had his happened? How could the FBI allowed her to get so close to them.?. Her head was racing trying to process all the thoughts. Where was her daughter?.

Struggling to stay up, her legs were going to give way, Nat could feel them going. Just then another set of arms held her up.

"Baby" she knew that voice god how she loved that voice. Had she really heard it, or was she dreaming, no he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't risk their safety, Vince let her go into the arms waiting to hold her. She daren't look afraid it was her imagination, his arms felt real, so strong, looking at them she traced his tattoss, slowly moving she looked into the green eyes of her husband.

"Mark" she breathed out. That's all he let her say, his arms pulled her tighter his lips crashed to hers, tasting her after 2 years apart, His tongue demanded access to her mouth, her hands couldn't touch him enough, God if she carried on she would have him on the floor, she needed him. Pushing her back into the wall he continued to kiss her, moving in so she could feel his hardness. She wanted that inside her feel him fucking her, it would take the ache away. It had been too long for them both. Moving her into a doorway, leading to the cellar, they were hidden from preying eyes. He pushed her top up his mouth hungry on her breasts. She pulled his head tighter to her body loving the feel of him. Her hands went to his jeans undoing the belt, taking his hard cock out feeling its ridges wanting him in her. Biting his neck he moved his hands under her skirt, going inside her thong, to feel her wetness.

"Baby I've missed you so much" his forehead against hers, trying to get his body under control, he held her, caressing his face she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"It's been to long baby, I've missed you too so fuckin much" ripping her thong off, he picked her up around the waist and thrust into her

"Yesss" It was like coming home, the velvet softness held his cock tight his hand braced against the wall as he fucked his wife. They used to do this all the time to take the edge off till they could find a bed, it had always been hot with them. Nat was reaching her orgasm as Mark kissed her, stopping her from screaming out. She gripped his back her nails almost ripping his shirt, she hadn't felt this much passion in years. As she came on his hard thrust, Mark followed his teeth biting into her neck. He loved to leave marks on her when they loved, just like she did to him. Their coming together was mild to what they were like, they normal rutted like animals. This was so prefect, sorting themselves out he held her close telling her how much he had missed her and how much he loved her. She was so precious to him her and their daughter. Walking back into the bar, Nat held him close not believing he was here.

"How? Why? Oh god Mark I've missed you so much." She kept touching him, checking he was real.

"I'm here darlin" He pulled her close, just enjoying feeling his wife in his arms. He would one day admit he almost took his life, the pain of losing her and the children had been almost too much. He was so glad he hadn't, otherwise he wouldn't be here holding her now.

"Daddy!" his whole body shock it was two years since he had heard his darling call him that, thank god she still remembered him. Bending down he pulled her close, kissing her all over, smelling her hair, holding her tight,

"Uncle Glenn came and got me daddy" she twirled his ponytail in her hands. Pulling them both to him, he didn't want to let them go ever again. He hadn't wanted to 2 years ago, it almost broke him watching his wife and daughter board the plane the same day they had buried their son.

"Little squirt" pulling Mark out of his thoughts he turned to see John, he handed Sarah to him, They moved towards the bar as Mark lifted her up onto it she looked up, seeing the love in his eyes. She noticed a few of her locals as they left, watching it wasn't everyday WWE wrestlers came into the bar. Danny had started asking everyone to leave , as John was running around the bar with Sarah on his shoulders, he had loved the children as if they were his own, they all had. All of them had taken the loss of Nathan hard, it wasn't just the parents who had suffered. Mark pulled her to him he couldn't stop touching her.

"Darlin I need to fuck you so bad right now in a bed a four poster eh darlin like we use to" she always loved how he spoke to her raw emotions. Vince chose that time to interrupt.

"Baby girl there are few others here want to see you, it's been so long" She looked round him there was her beloved Glenn, Marks brother, and his wife Amy. John had Mickie running after him trying to grab Sarah , she wanted her Sarah hug. Linda had walked in with Steph and Paul. Nat put her head down and cried she had missed them all each and every one.

"2 years Vince" she knew she was repeating herself but it had been her life ripped apart not theirs. Hers!. What Nat didn't know was the big hole that had ripped through all their lives because she and Sarah weren't in it. Mark had suffered the most, Vince would never tell Nat how bad it got with Mark, how Vince had managed to stop him taking his own life.

"So what the fuck we going to do about the bitch, now?. I'm not hiding again I can't put us both through that"

"Your coming home baby girl back with the family" she wanted that so much.

"The bitch is out and you want me to come home, why couldn't we have done that before? Why waste all this time?"

"Answer her Mark, it was your idea to send them here" Nat pulled away not believing he would send them away.

"I was told to send you away baby , they thought it was best, Why I don't know?, they promised you would be safe "

"Who did Mark" Glenn asked

"That FBI guy Chris "

"Chris didn't work with the FBI he was helping Sara" Fuck Mark had put his family in danger again because of that bitch.

_20 years earlier._

Mark had been married to Jodie for four years they had their ups and downs , she had stuck by him when his contract wasn't renewed and he went to WWF. He lost it for awhile angry that WCW had let him go, he went out on drinking binges and fucking sprees. When his son was born, he tried to be home as much as possible, but his career meant more. At the same time his drinking and sleeping around was getting worse. He was a selfish bastard and didn't care about anyone his wife or kid it was all about him.

Vince had noticed the change in him it wasn't for the good, He knew Mark could go far but turning up drunk at work was not cutting it. Vince gave him an ultimatum get help or get out. Mark agreed to get help he knew his drinking had got bad as for the women he had to think about that. Vince checked him in rehab with a good cover story. Jodie had took his son to her parents and agreed to stay away their relationship had run its course and there was no point hanging around for him. To be honest she couldn't cope anymore with the affairs. God knows what she could have caught.

Mark entered rehab at 8-30am on 1st April 1993,shaking, and pissed off that they thought he was this bad. For god's sake he wasn't that bad so he drank ,ok a little too much, and fucked anything in a skirt, but these were waster's he had a good job and family, Not a fuckin bum on the street. Getting settled in it was like home from home ok he couldn't talk to the outside or have a fuckin drink, he could cope, especially not having to call home all she did was moan. He went to the meeting he had been told to go to, grabbed a coffee, his hands still shaking god he was a mess.

"Hey a few sugars in your coffee helps the jitters" He looked over and there was one gorgeous woman. Long red hair, boobs that had to be fake, there was no way they were natural. The rest of her figure was sexy. He could just grab her, taker her upstairs and fuck her hard, he would keep going till morning.

"Hey my face is up here hunny, not down there, so stop looking at my tits" Mark had to laugh a woman with the same straightness as him, he liked that.

"Sorry darlin, my bad wanna punish me now" he leered at her then put 5 sugars in his coffee, anything to make the shakes to go away,

"Tell you what baby ask me that in a month's time" she walked off to take a seat. Mark sat near the coffee feeling out of place as he listened to other people. Fuck they were honest and boy did he so understand what they were on about. Shit this was scary, for the first time ever he thought maybe he did have a problem. He had been there almost 4 weeks and had never felt better, he hadn't seen that cutie, since that first day, which he was disappointed as he wouldn't mind feeling her punish him. Walking into the meeting he saw her. He smiled as he went up to her.

"Hi darlin wanna punish me" he whispered in her ear. She laughed.

"well look at you, How you feeling?"

"Good darlin, good, been awhile since I've felt this way"

"It's good isn't it. I've been clean and dry now for almost 7 weeks"

"Why have I not seen you around?"

"Had to do some one on one about my wonderful habits and get things in perspective. Anyway sexy do you have a name?"

"Mark" he put his hand out she took it in a firm handshake

"Well baby it is good to meet you I'm Nat". Since that day Mark and Nat were close, they had become good friends but that was all Nat allowed, he was married and she thought it was best he sort it out. She made him see how wrong he had been, Mark called Jodie.

"Hi Jodie How are you? How's Mark junior? Listen darling I'm so sorry for all I've done, yeah I would, do you think we can make it work. Yes darling, next week that would be great".

He spoke with Nat about getting back with Jodie, she was so pleased they were sorting it out, he had to the child was important. He stayed another week, both knew they meant something special to each other. They stayed up talking into the early hours of the morning, the day he was due to go home. Holding Nat close, he didn't want to leave her.

"Mark you are doing the right thing, be there for your wife and kid, keep in touch though". Mark left that morning, going back to his family and eventually work. Life went on happily for a while, he still talked to Nat once a week. His feelings for her were getting stronger, he didn't know what he felt but he was falling out of love with Jodie. He tried it for another four years, most of that time Mark had been on the road with WWF, so four years flew by. Nat visited often, she would never allow anything to happen with him he was married, didn't stop him trying. That all changed when he told her Jodie had filed for divorce. She held him as he cried, yeah he had been a shit in that relationship and he did deserve it, but hey it still hurt. It also made him look at himself and how he actually thought of women as just fuck toys. That was the first night anything happened between him and Nat, only a kiss but it blew them both away, After all his womanizing ways he actually didn't want to fuck this woman he wanted to make love to her, hold her have her call him hers. He hadn't felt this with Jodie, and it scared him. He wasn't telling Nat that she would hold it over him, and he was still very much married.


	2. Chapter 2

Nat was having strong feelings for Mark , but keeping honest and on the recovery programme, she was finding it hard. She would love him to just throw her on the floor and take her. His divorce was taking awhile to sort, he was getting pissed off with it all and sexually frustrated. He had promised himself once the divorce was through he would chase Nat down and make her his. He wasn't use to not going without sex god it had been ages and he needed a willing body. Nat wouldn't touch him whilst he was married, ok fuck her she wasn't that important, he was the undertaker and he could do what he wanted. In fact fuck them all within two hours he found himself drunk with a willing woman on his arm. Taking Sara back to his hotel room he fucked her hard every way he could, not caring about her pleasure, it was about him, it always was. For hours he had her willing body under him, yet all the time he had wished it was Nat. Around 5am he came again collapsing next to her.

"Get your clothes and get the fuck out"

"But Ma.."

"I said get out" As she slammed out he turned over pulled the sheets over his head and slept. Two days solid he slept and drank, people had tried his get hold of him, mainly Nat ,in the end Vince found him half alive on his bed. The drinking had taken him back to where he was, this time his recovery would be a lot harder, the worse of it all ,was trying to win back peoples trust, most importantly Nat's. It took him a few weeks to work up the courage to call her. What was wrong with him why couldn't he just pick the phone up and say sorry? He knew why, she never meant it before, this time he did and the fear of rejection was weighing him down. Picking the phone up his fingers started shaking as he dialled, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Hi"

"Hi baby it's Mark"

"Well stranger how you doing?, I tried to call you"

"I know, I know, listen baby I fucked up big time" he paced back and forth.

"What's happened Mark?"

"I don't know baby one minute I was thinking of you, the divorce, it all got too much and I ended up at a bar, didn't stop drinking for two days"

"It happens you let your guard down, how's it going now?"

"Good baby been a few weeks, listen that's not all I slept with some bloody woman I picked up at a bar" he wanted to be honest with her tell her the truth. Never had he been this honest with Jodie, it just wasn't in him. He had never cared about what people thought of him but with Nat he did.

"Oh" it was all she could say, it fucking hurt that he had got drunk and gone back to his womanizing ways. She honestly thought she and Mark had a thing going, stupid, stupid Nat how could they. He was on the road most of the year, with women throwing themselves at him it was easy for him to get sex how, when and where he wanted it.

"Don't oh me baby"

"What should I say then Mark?"

"I don't know, scream at me, yell at me, tell me I'm a fucking waste of space" anything baby to show me you care he thought.

"It's your life Mark you do what you th…."

"I wasn't thinking was I?"

"Mark I can't advise you wh…"

"Fuck that bullshit you are throwing at me, where's the emotion?"

I'm on my knees baby praying you will give me some hope that I've not fucked it up with you he wasn't going to tell her that

"YOU WANT SOME EMOTION" Fuck where did that come from, was this Nat? He held his phone away from his ear then he heard what he thought was crying. NO not his Nat she was too strong to cry.

"Anything baby"

"I fucking hate what you have done, I hate you fucked someone else and not me, yea Mark you heard right and at the moment I fucking hate you. Leave me the hell alone and get on with being the selfish bastard you are" she disconnected the phone.

Mark stood there looking at it, was that really his Nat, she hated him, god that hurt she actually hated him. More importantly she hated the fact it wasn't her he had fucked, now that gave him some hope. He would leave it for now and concentrate on getting well, get this divorce over and final, after that, all bets were off he was going to chase her down.

It took Mark two months to kick his recovery back onto the right path, he was doing well in wrestling and was confident things were looking up. He spoke to Nat a few times but it was cold and without feeling, he wanted the warmth back. He was becoming obnoxious to work with, people gave him a wide berth, if he wasn't bellowing about things not being how he wanted, he was shouting at someone to move out of his way. Vince had had enough, when Mark was in the ring he got his mobile and called Nat, explaining the situation and how he thought Nat would be the best one to calm him down. Luckily the arena was 10 minutes away from where she lived, and the fact she had missed Mark so much helped to make her decision, agreeing to help was easy. Vince met her in the car park, pre warning her how bad Mark was being. Nat wasn't too surprised she had seen both sides of him, walking into the arena she could hear him.

"Listen you piece of shit if I wanted that putting there I would have asked" he had an assistant pinned to the wall the poor guy looked as if he would wet his pants.

"But Mr Ca…"

"Don't fucking Mr Cal…"

"MARK Put that poor man down NOW!, control yourself you overbearing piece of shit" Mark dropped him immediately what the fuck was Nat doing here.

"What did you call me?" he walked towards her.

"Oh stop that pathetic tone with me, I'm not putting up with it" Mark was pissed that she would talk to him like this in front of his work colleagues.

"Don't like it Nat then fuck off back where you came from". Nat walked up to him, without thinking and slapped him hard

"Grow up and behave, whatever is pissing you off get over it or I will slap you again"

"Try it baby and you won't like the consequences" She looked so hot dressed there in her heels, short denim skirt and cropped top, her hair in curls down her back. She was a wonderful sight to him, thank god she was showing him some emotion at last, he had craved this for months. Itching to see how far he could push her, to see what she would do, he looked at her with disgust.

"Mark take your threats to someone who gives a shit" he was stalking her now pushing her back, finally she hit the wall.

"It ain't a threat baby" he was almost in her face. The assistant had taken had ran fast, in fact as Nat looked over Mark's shoulder she realised she was on her own with a very pissed off man. Where the hell had the others gone?. Hearing the noise in the arena she knew then they had gone to get sorted for the show. That left her and Mark alone, putting his hands on either side of her head he had trapped her against the wall.

She pushed his chest to move him but he was too strong. "Mark stop now, you don't want to go down that road". Yet she did, she wanted him to move closer and kiss her deep as he had once before, this time though she didn't want the guilt to come in.

"Nat, I can see the desire in your eyes baby, you want me to lean down and taste you with my mouth, let my tongue lick your lips before I take them hard under mine"

"NO" she tried again to push him away.

"too late" he mumbled as he took her mouth with his, he had wanted this for months it felt so good to feel her moan into his mouth. He pulled her into his body let her feel how she effected him. She went under, it felt good to have him want her like this, she had dreamed about this. Mark knew by the end of the evening he would have her in his bed with him deep inside her. Nat's rational thinking came back he looked at woman as fuck toys, he had not long been in recovery. She pushed him away, pulling her mouth from his

"NO Mark" she slapped him again. His hand grabbed hers getting in her face

"I SAID DO NOT HIT ME AGAIN" she put her head down she didn't like this side of Mark he was unleashed it scared her. Trying to get away from him, he saw she was scared good served her right. How dare she try and hit him.

"Let go off me Mark you don't want to do this"

"No your right Nat, what I want to do is sink deep into you, fuck you for hours on end, bed, floor, wall I don't fucking care, I will take you over and over until you can't walk anymore." Nat shivered

"No you don't Mark I'm not your fuck toy, we were friends"

"Were? I thought we are. Nat I've not hidden how I feel about you and I'm not going to do that now. You've held me at arm's length for ages now, I've been patient, fuck I've been more than patient"

"Mark you are still married"

"Not anymore baby the divorce came final an hour ago, so guess what your excuses don't stand for shit, so what do you say we go take this someone else"

"I'm not your fuck toy Mark"

"Baby you have never and will never be a fuck toy, I want to make a go of this" he pulled her to him. She wanted that too but it was too soon, too fresh from what he had done, with that woman.

"Too soon Mark, you need to work on your recovery, stay single for awhile and most importantly NO SEX" he laughed was she having a joke, looking in her eyes shit she meant it.

"Ask me again in six months time Mark and we will see"

"Six months without you baby please no". He wasn't having that no fucking way, didn't she know how damn lucky she was that he was willing to let her sleep with him. God how many fans out there would kill to be in her place right now, and she was saying six months. His dick would fall off if he waited that long.

"You want me, then you prove it six months" This would be torture could he do it for her.

"Ok baby but can I call" yeah right, she had another think coming if she thought he would wait that long.

"Yes Mark you can, but no sexual talk, if you screw another woman there is no future for us". She knew he wouldn't be able to do it and it was unfair. If he could then she was his for as long as he wanted her.

"Ok baby you win, but I'm warning you after the six months are over. I'm coming for you and there will be no excuse" She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't messing with her, he was going to try.

"Six months Mark and stop being overbearing treat people how you would like them to treat you" she kissed him deeply and walked off.

He could do this, yeah right. If he did fuck anyone she wouldn't know anyway he smirked to himself.

Four months into the agreement Mark hadn't wanted to look at another woman never mind fuck them. He wanted Nat. maybe after he had had her he would walk away, There were plenty more fish in the sea, she wasn't that special. Who the hell was he kidding?. He was having feelings for her, she had helped him a lot through all this. He had calmed down too and actually helped people who had just come into wrestling, he enjoyed his work and started making good friends who he hung around with.

"Mark, Mark" he turned to the security guard.

"Yes Mate"

"There's a blonde asking for you at the back door Sara I think she said" Mark had to think who it could be.

"Ok mate I will go check it out!" walking down the corridor he noticed her leaning against the wall. Fuck that stupid bitch had tracked him down why?.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Mark thought we could take up where we left off, it was a good fuck and I wanted more"

"Sara get the hell out of here sweetheart. I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing"

"Come on Mark" she leaned into him her lips on his neck just where he liked it. It had been months without sex, no one would know if he took her up on her offer. She was gorgeous, toned and she wanted him. Mark felt himself lean towards her, it felt so good her hands moving down to his cock. He went to push her away.

"You Know what Mark I knew damn well you couldn't fucking last six months". Fuck ,why did Nat have to turn up just then. Mark pushed Sara away technically he hadn't done anything he had been caught doing fuck all. Chasing after Nat he wasn't losing her over this misunderstanding.

"NAT" he went to stop her

"Baby nothing happened, she came on to me"

"Mark, how can you say that you wanted me"

"SARA fuck off will ya and leave me alone" he couldn't handle this he had been without sex now for 4 months and then this happens.

"Nat baby I promise nothing happened" he turned her towards him.

"Mark sweetheart you told me you loved me"

"SARA for gods sake if you don't fuck off now I swear darlin I will hit you" he went to move towards her.

Nat stopped him seeing the anger in his movement if this woman, what was she called Sara didn't go he would kill her.

"I don't know who you are, but take my advice get the hell out of here and stay the fuck away from my property" Nat went to push her. Mark inwardly smiled so he was her property was he, the thought made him hard.

"He's a good fuck isn't he had me screaming all night especially when he uses his tongue" with that she walked off. OH Marky boy this was not over by a long shot, she thought to herself.

"You slept with that"

"Baby I was drunk"

"God Mark how fucking desperate were you, god knows where she's been. Did you get tested?" He hung his head in shame, yes he had fucked up and he didn't need reminding of it. Nat pulled his eyes up to hers.

"Have you slept with anyone else?"

"No baby, I promised" Nat knew he was telling the truth it was in his eyes.

"I believe you" he couldn't believe it she trusted him, wow that was something, it was a blessing.

"Baby when this six months is over exact to the date, I will chase you down and make love to you, it won't be a quick fuck baby, it will a long night of loving. Somewhere along the line I fell for ya".

**Present Day**

Mark held Nat to him searching her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby I thought I was doing the right thing" Nat caressed his face.

"I know" she trusted Mark had done for years, ever since that day in the arena almost 20 years ago when he had looked her in the eyes and told her he had not fucked another woman. Whatever Mark did, however he did it, all boiled down to one thing to look after her and the children. That day Nathan had been killed, was the day he had no control over the situation and he had lost it.

"Daddy, look at me fly" Nat came out of her thoughts and watched John with Sarah. She was glad the bar was now empty. She got down of the bar and went to talk to Danny. Mark watched her, two years away from them had been too long. He wanted her again wrapped around his cock, as he loved her. John came up to him and mark reached for his daughter it was such a warm feeling holding her. He sat with her asking her about school, her friends, what her hobbies were, tears in his eyes as he listened. Nat sent Danny home and came over her hand on Mark's shoulder as he took everything in. She squeezed him to reassure him things would be ok ,he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Come on guys we need to get back to the hotel, we aren't sure how far behind us Sara is".

Nat understood what Vince meant he would have had security put on for safety they needed to move fast. Nat asked Glenn if he would take Sarah upstairs and get her stuff together.

"But Mummy"

"darling just go please get all your stuff, we are going back with daddy"

"Will that lady hurt us again mummy" Mark tensed up his hands going to his face, as tears flowed, his baby girl had been badly scared, they all had.

"Oh darling come here" Sarah ran to her parents both struggling with what to say to her.

"I miss Nathan so much daddy" he held her to him his whole body shaking.

"So do I baby girl, so do I" Glenn reached for Sarah so they could have some privacy

"Come on squirt what's say John and I help you get your stuff done and I'm sure auntie Linda would love to help" her tears drying on her cheeks she smiled happy to go and do what she was told.

Mark just held Nat both in their grief at last they were able to mourn together.

"I miss him so much Nat, so fucking much, I'm so sorry, if I hadn…" Nat lifted her finger to his lips to shush him, her tears falling hard

"Baby you weren't to know none of us were" holding him tight. She looked up at Vince, looking for answers, he shook his head. Nat just held Mark tighter.

"Nat it's been hell without you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for your reviews on this story. I hope you like this chapter.

Stroking his hair she kissed his forehead

"It's been hard for us all baby" his eyes full with tears he had to be honest with her.

"Darlin it got so tough Vince had to stop me…" How do you tell the woman you love that he hadn't been strong enough without her. That he had try to take his own life. Nat waited her heart in her mouth, she knew something had happened she could feel it when Vince looked at her before.

"Baby whatever it is we can…." Mark looked into her eyes, his finger over her lips to shush her.

"Darlin he stopped me from killing myself" Nat burst into fresh tears, her strong husband, her tower of strength, had tried to take his own life. If Vince hadn't been there oh god it didn't bear thinking about no, she wouldn't have coped without him. Holding him tighter she needed to know.

"Why baby, was it so bad, oh god if you had, how would …?"

"Darlin I " taking a deep breath "I didn't feel strong enough to take it all without you, the pain of not having you next to me, having to go out in the ring night after night as if nothing had happened. NOTHING for fucks sake we had buried our son, my family had been ripped apart and the one person I needed most who I've always needed wasn't there to hold me, there to tell me it was going to be ok"

"You've always been strong Mark, always"

"Not without you Nat, never without you" he stroked her face.

"Mummy, Daddy I'm ready" Sarah shouted through the bar. "Uncle Glenn made sure I packed all my teddies especially that one you had made for me. Look daddy its you" she went to run over but John stopped her. He had seen how upset Nat and Mark were, to see the big man broken was something he wouldn't want anyone to see.

"Hey squirt lets go get you some crisps and drinks to take back to the hotel" Nat looked up giving John a silent thank you.

**16 years earlier**

"You have what?" Nat thought she had been hearing things, this sexy guy who could have anyone had fallen for her.

"You heard me darlin I'm falling for you." He reached for her and pulled her close. "I'm giving you fair notice that I am falling in love with you, do with it what you want. When these last two months are over, you better run as once I catch you that's it" Nat did a full body shiver the passion in his voice told her he meant every word.

"But you can have anyone"

"I don't fucking want anyone. I've told you how I feel, I've not touched another woman because you asked me to. I've never took orders and before you say anything darlin it was an order" Nat smiled at that yeah so she put a demand in, but with a guy like Mark you had to stand your ground. Looking him up and down he was one wet dream. Mark picked up on her looking at him, never one to let an opportunity go.

"See something you like darlin?" he smirked as he folded his arms and watched her go red. Wow she looked gorgeous standing there. Come on darlin give me an inch and I will take a mile he thought to himself.

"MR CALAWAY" he raised his eyebrow at that

"Mr since when you started calling me Mr Nat?"

"Since you started being an idiot, I'm outta here Mr Calaway I will see you in two months". He pulled her back.

"Don't I get one kiss for being a good boy" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek

"That's all you get Mark".

"That was just cruel darlin." He laughed as she slipped out of his arms, leaving him with a hard on. He couldn't wait now for these two months to pass. Blowing her a kiss he walked back into the arena feeling good about things.

Nat and Mark stayed in touch over the next two months. Mark tried to get the conversation onto sex he needed some release. His cock didn't like it, it had been hard most of the time and ached to be inside Nat's body. Or he had to take matters into his own hand and that just wasn't the release he wanted.

The whole six months was almost over and Mark couldn't wait to get hold of Nat. She had become distant lately, and it worried him. When he had last seen her he had told her he was falling for her, she never said how she felt. He hoped she wasn't having doubts about them, it would kill him if she did.

Nat knew she was falling for Mark , more through the conversations they had almost every night, he had told her his fear, his hopes. Tonight two days earlier than the deadline, she was going to shock him. Dressing in her sexy outfit she had picked up, she wanted to drive him crazy. Unknowing to her that if she just wore a black bag she would still bring him to his knees. Curling her hair, she put on her tight cropped top showing off her navel ring, leather tight pants and high heeled boots. She knew where the WWF were tonight and had spoken to Vince, who had suggested, as a surprise, she could interrupt his match. Arriving at the arena, she met with Vince.

"He's been on about 10 mins Nat, appreciate what you have done to him sweetheart he's a changed man. Now if you go up there to the ramp he will be able to see you when he's in the ring. Might make him loose it " Nat smiled as Vince laughed. He had had a good talk with Mark about this girl and knew that Nat made him complete. Mark was fighting hard, he wanted to get this out of the way and call Nat, for some reason he needed to hear her voice.

Something caught his eye on the ramp, looking up he saw one sexy woman standing there, knowing straight away, it was his Nat fuck she was beautiful. Leather on a woman especially her was his biggest turn on. Mark quickly made short work of the guy in the ring, then looked up at Nat licking his lips, the little girl had it coming. Four years and Six months give or take a day, he had waited patiently now it was his time to collect. Nat watched him stalk up the ramp, shit he looked big, was he this big last time she had seen him. He was almost on her so she slowly walked back, he kept coming, she was his now. Her back hit the wall he stopped in front of her.

"Well well well Nat a few days early to what do I owe this pleasure?" Could she do this, he was so tall, all muscle and she was small petite was afraid, it had been three years since she had any sort of relationship with a guy, and that was non sexual .He would be experienced, of course he would, a man like Mark had slept around with anything before he met her. Would he find her too innocent?, Oh god had she made a mistake?.Her fingers pushed against him , she could feel the dampness through his clothes, he was sweaty from his match.

"Well if you still want too"

"WANT TO darlin I've had a hard on for the last six months with your name on it. That's not including the four years I tried to make it work with Jodie. The day I met you I wanted you." she had to laugh the way he said it.

"Mark!"

"What the fuck do you expect darlin I have been bloody patient. I want you naked in bed with me deep inside you, making you mine. What do you say darlin?"

"Mark, I love you". That stopped him in his tracks, this little thing, who had been his strength over the last few months, no make that the last four and half years, loved him.

"Pardon darlin" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What's wrong Mark something wrong with your hearing. You must have took one knock to many hey baby?" He pulled her to him into the kiss he had wanted to give her two months ago. His mouth crushed hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She opened up and he thrust in tasting her, their tongues battling as he pulled her closer. She could feel his cock digging into her, loving that she could make this man want her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Oh god Nat I love you so much. Do you have any idea? You are my rock darlin you have been for years. When I first met you god you blew me away then. But I don't want to pressure you"

"It's been a long time Mark, since I've been near another man" This rocked him, this little girl trusted him the one guy she really shouldn't.

"How long darlin?" He needed to know, he wanted to make it so special for her. She looked down.

"Nat?" Oh god was she saying what he thought?, no he couldn't even go there. Her eyes looked into his. Fuck. No, there was no way she was a virgin not the way she kissed, dressed, spoke to him.

"Nat darlin have you ever been with a man?"

**Present Day**

"Baby" she couldn't get out what she wanted to say the thought of him never being in her life again, made her sick to the stomach. She couldn't handle this, getting up she ran to the toilet.

"Darlin" he made chase he hadn't wanted to hurt her. Nat was sick everything she had eaten that day came back. God how her husband must have suffered. At least she had Sarah to focus on, who did he have? No one, friends had been there, but not one of them had been through what they had. Cleaning herself up she went to the sink and splashed water on her face. Looking in the mirror she saw Mark in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Nat, I'm so sorry, I was weak" He let the door shut behind him. She walked up to him pointing him in the chest.

"Don't you dare, Don't you fucking dare say to me you are weak. Mark you had to cope with your grief on your own, your family over here. You had no one all thanks to that fuckin bitch". Nat needed to control her anger hadn't the recovery program taught her that after all these years.

."This time we are together as a family."She went over to him and kissed him with all the love she felt.

"Mark, Nat we need to go" Vince could be heard calling through the closed door. No one wanted to disturb them, it had been an emotional night for them all. Mark held Nat in his arms as they went out, locking the bar up, she set the alarms. Sarah had fallen asleep in John's arms as Mark looked over he saw her teddy. It was a white one with leather pants, a bandana in red on its head, with sunglasses. The t-shirt had property of deadman Inc on and a long black trench coat. Nat saw him smile at the teddy.

"She calls him Undie" he burst out laughing.

"Well I've heard it all now darlin"

"We never forgot you Mark, never" His hand drifted down her back as they got in the car.

"Darlin what is this?" Nat smirked

"A tattoo dedicated to my two heros". He tried to look.

"Oy you two in now!"

"Glenn you were always a bossy son of a bitch"

"Yeah mate and don't you forget it. I always was the better us two. Nat why you ever picked this lazy sod when you could have me" He grabbed hold of her and hugged her to him

"It's good to see you again sweetheart that husband of yours may have missed you, but I missed by best friend" Nat and Glenn had been so close, even when he married Amy they were all close.

"Come here Nat god it's so good to see you hunny" Amy hugged her hard not believing she was back with them all. Nat returned the hug.

"Guys I've missed you all so much, shit I'm going to cry again" Mark pulled her to his chest.

"Let it out darlin, Sarah is with John in the other car, let it all out" Amy and Glenn sat in the front leaving them to get their shit sorted. It took about half an hour to get to the hotel. Nat had fallen asleep against Mark, she was exhausted. He carried her up to his suite settling her on his big four poster bed. Letting her rest he went to get Sarah from John. As he hugged her she awoke.

"Daddy can I stay with Uncle Glenn?" she asked sleepily.

"Come on then lets go see if it's ok"

"Daddy don't forget undie" he had to smile ,bloody undie he bet that was Nat's idea. She always teased him about his wrestling name. He may be tough and hard in the ring, but at home with his family he was just Mark. The man who loved and adored her, had for 20 years

Glenn and Amy were happy to have their niece with them, they knew it would give Mark and Nat some much needed time together, before the shit hit the fan. Mark was drained when he got back to his suite. The last few days he had been living on adrenaline, caused by the excitement of seeing Nat and Sarah again. Walking slowly to the bedroom, he lay down next to Nat watching her sleep. Moving her into his arms he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had had in two years.

**16 years earlier**

Nat went red. He stared at her more in shock, she was 24, how the hell had she lasted so long?. Ok daft question, not everyone was like him, He was a highly sexual man and enjoyed sex had done for years. He may be older by 7 years but at her age, well he couldn't remember how many women he had fucked.

"You don't want me do you Mark?. Its ok I understand who would want an old virgin like me"

"darlin I'm fuck you are so…" he didn't know what the hell to say. She should have known this would happen he wanted someone more experienced, not an innocent. That's why he went with that bitch and the whores over the years. They could give him what he wanted, not her. Never her, god it hurt , she had wanted him to be her first. She pushed him away, her heart felt like it was being ripped out. He didn't want her, she had to stay strong, she could cry when she got home. She didn't get far, Mark pulled her back to him.

"Where you going darlin? There is no way I am allowing you to walk away with my heart". She turned in his arms he kissed her. Nat almost fainted with the passion she could feel coming off him, he lifted his lips from hers.

"I want to feel you naked in my arms Nat, as I make love to you. I don't understand why you want me to be your first, but darlin. I won't allow anyone else to have you, do you know how much it turns me on that I'm going to be the first to make you cum, the first to taste you. It makes me want you more" He took hold of her hand and put it on his throbbing cock.

"That's what you do to me darlin. Let's get the fuck outta here".

Nat was on edge, she was nervous again would she be good enough for him. Mark took her to his locker room grabbed his stuff and they headed to his hotel. Nat drove finding it hard to concentrate, arriving at the hotel she put the car in park and followed him to his room.

"I'm getting a shower darlin call room service get whatever you want. If you don't mind order me a steak, potatoes and salad please" he kissed her softly on the lips, It all felt surreal to Nat. Mark came out of the shower, just black sweatpants on, the water still glisten on his skin. He jerked her into his powerful body and bent to her mouth before she knew his intent. His warm hard mouth bit into her lips as his arms pulled her completely against him. He felt his cock swell ,as it always did, when he has near her. He groaned against her mouth deepening the kiss. He felt her hands on his chest they were cold. He pulled away to look at her, she was nervous but excited.

"I won't hurt you darlin" his hands moved into her hair pulling her back into his kiss and against his body. He felt her shiver when she felt his cock against her hips. It turned him on that he was the one to bring these emotions out in her. Walking her back to the bed he pushed her down his hands going under her top taking it off as he lightly kissed each piece of skin he exposed. He had to go slow, which was difficult when his whole body was screaming for him to slam into her. His fingers traced around her breast gently he took it into his mouth. Her nails bit into his scalp through his thick hair,crying out as she arched into him.

"Oh god Nat I want you so bad" His teeth opened and nipped her. She drew back suddenly as she felt his teeth. He soothed it with his tongue.

"It's ok darlin" he whispered, her body was on fire for him. She pulled him into a deeper kiss.

"I want you Mark"

"Nat darlin" his voice hoarse as her hands stroked down his flat belly to his cock. She touched him and Mark was totally lost. He pressed her harder into the bed, knowing it was too late to pull back, he was going to have her tonight. Touching him where she had only dreamed, her body was aroused with pleasure as he touched her body. She loved the feel of him, then realized her clothes were gone, as his fingers moved down to her pussy, he shouldn't be touching her this way but it felt so good. He caressed her where no man had ever been, his breathing became heavy. His skin felt damp yet hot to her touch, her hips moved and her legs opened, as he continued to stroke his fingers along her clit. He felt her wetness and stroked once, twice her nails biting into his nape as she felt the hot sensation rip through her. It felt so good tears came from her eyes, she had her first orgasm and he was the one who had given it to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Nat's eyes opened her whole body shaking with what she had just experienced. Mark smirked to himself big head that he was, Nat was his for keeps. Slowly he lifted himself to look down at her.

"Look at what you do to me Nat, Look how hard you make me darlin".

She looked down in shock as he ripped his sweatpants off. How the hell was that going inside her no way he was too large, she was afraid.

His hands went down to her hips and touched her again she could feel how sensitive she was. He gently opened her up allowing his finger to go inside. At first she tensed then felt herself relax.

"Nat " he whispered his eyes going dark as his body went taut.

"Are you gonna let me have you?".he moved his hips down and his whole face clenched as he felt her innocence. He found it hard to be this gentle, it had been years since he had taken a virgin, even then it was his pleasure he craved. Nat was different he wanted to be slow and gentle, show her the man he was. His hands were now clenched beside her head on the pillow his body shuddering with each slow movement of his hips.

" I want ….you Nat!" he groaned as if pain. Nat's hands went to caress his face seeing he was holding back she couldn't stand it.

His eyes closing "Nat darlin …. Baby….. please let me have you" he whispered jerking.

"Let me teach you pleasure….Let me have all of you"

Nat couldn't take this she slowly moved her legs over his as she felt him tenderly pushed into her. She gasped again as he arched over her looking into her eyes he moved slowly. She winced and he stopped. Then gently moved again she bit her lip. He moved again and she tensed, but suddenly she relaxed. It was so unexpected that Mark thrust deep inside her taking her for his own. It was incredible he thought as his body sank deep inside her. He was her lover, and he was having her, as she gave herself to him, he knew she was it for him.

His hands slid under into her hair as he began to move on her. One of his thighs pushed at hers opening her wider. The movement lifted her against him in pleasure.

"I never thought… it would be you" she managed to get out on a gasp.

"I never thought it would be anyone else darlin, you are mine" he eyes hot with desire.

"I watched you when I went completely into you" he whispered and smiled when she tried to turn away.

"No Nat look at me watch me… See what I feel" His hips moved increasing the pleasure.

He caught one of her hands and moved it onto his body. He moaned with the contact as he moved her fingers to his heart.

"It's yours Nat all yours" She watched him make love to her, He was tender and gave her all the time he had, until it became too much. He kissed her deep as his hands pinned her hips so he could thrust harder. She tried to shut her eyes in pleasure.

"No don't close your eyes. I want to see them… see the very second you go over the edge under me"

The words turned her on seconds later she came, Mark following her, as he went limp and heavy in her arms.

"You watched me Mark" she was in wonder, how good she felt.

"I saw you. I watched you" he looked deep into her eyes. Showing her the love he felt. Never had he let anyone watch him like that. She held him tighter to her.

"Do it again Mark" she pleaded

"Make me scream this time"

He was still shivering in the aftermath "Oh god no Nat… you will be too sore " She moved her body

"Be still darlin". He held her down. Trying to draw in a breath fighting the temptation to do what she asked. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he moved away from her cursing as he wanted to be buried back in her deep.

She gasped as he walked off, pulling his sweatpants back on. She stared at him in shock. She felt great why was he annoyed?.

"You're very angry Mark, why are you cursing like that?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" He turned to look down at her. She was laying there naked looking so sexy he almost dropped to his knees the arousal had returned hot and hard.

She flinched, "Sorry darlin I didn't mean to shout," He caressed her face.

"I want nothing more than to sink into your warmth Nat, but after what we did you will be too sore at the moment".

She smiled lazily and yawned."Gosh Mark that was good" her eyelids started to drop. He got a washcloth from the bathroom and bathed her body as gently as he could. She was sleeping so peacefully. Pulling the covers over her he kissed her lips, happy to just watch her sleep.

**Present Day**

Nat woke to a heavy feeling on her, slowly opening her eyes, she looked straight into her husband's beautiful green eyes, his arms pulling her tighter to his body.

"Mornin darlin". Nat looked around

"Where's Sarah?" she started to panic.

"It's ok darlin she's with Glenn and Amy". For the first time in years Nat relaxed, she was back with her husband.

"What happened Mark?"

"I don't know darlin, Vince got a call three days ago saying Sara had been released" he shut his eyes trying to hold the anger back from her. He could never fool Nat , her hands rubbed up and down his biceps trying to take away his pain.

"Then next thing I knew they had trailed her to London and within 15 minutes of finding that out. Vince had is all booked on the next flight to you and Sarah"

"What do we do now Mark?. I have the bar to run Sarah's school my day job?"

" That will have to wait I'm taking you girl's home darlin as you said we face this as a family as we should have done 2 years ago, I'm sorry Nat" She sat up pushing him away.

"Will you stop fucking apologising for this. We worked through it we got married had two beautiful children" Her tears started to fall she turned her back to him. Mark looked up and saw the tattoo she had had done across the bottom of her back, he reached up and gently moved his fingers across it.

"Darlin its beautiful" he was struggling to contain his emotions. He traced the dark angel she had inked on her. It had his face, and he was holding Nathan in his arms.

"Nat we need to talk about what happened that day darlin so we can move on". Nat shook her head

"I can't Mark it wont bring him back, Oh god Mark I want him back so much. Why did she do this?"

Mark held her tight. If he hadn't had that row with Nat, storming out straight into that bitches arms. He had been angry god why had he done it?. How many more years would they suffer because he couldn't keep his fucking temper under control and his dick in his pants. He held her as she cried.

"When you're ready darlin we will talk about it " he threatened as she moved out of his arms to get a shower. Picking the phone up to Glenn to see how his daughter was, Mark watched her go he couldn't change the past, but he could sure build the future for them. As Glenn answered he could hear Sarah laughing in the background, it was music to his ears, as his heart warmed to the sound

"Hi Mark, yes she's fine, of course, Yes we will take her to breakfast you and Nat have some time together, See ya mate" Mark hung up and stripped off, and went to find his wife. He stopped at the door watching her, she looked beautiful her body more toned over the last few years. He slipped in behind her pulling her to his naked body.

"I missed this darlin, how we use to share the shower each morning"

He was hard as a rock, Nat felt him move behind her as he kissed along her neck. His hands moved her to face him. Kissing her tears away he moved his lips to hers nipping and biting. His hands moving down her body feeling her soft skin her taut stomach. She had a fantastic figure always had. It had gotten better over the years even after the children she had been lucky to keep it. His tongue battled with hers, his fingers moved down her legs pulling them around his waist then lifting her up. Balancing her against the wall his fingers moved to her pussy, feeling her heat he pushed two in making her moan, her head thrown back in pleasure, as he moved his fingers in an out of her.

"I missed this too baby, I missed it all, having you next to me holding me, loving me. Oh god Mark.."

She convulsed around his fingers as her wetness coated them. He never let up wanting her to cum over and over.

It had always been hard and hot with Mark ever since that day he took her virginity, and she had begged him to take her again.

"you're always so wet for me darlin" He brought a finger to his mouth to taste her sweetness. Licking his fingers clean he went to kiss her. She could taste herself in his mouth Her hands went into his hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss. He moved her a little and rammed into her fast and deep.

"Oh fuck Mark " It had been so long without him she forgot how big he was. Sheathing himself to the hilt he fucked her hard.

"I love you darlin" He moaned as he moved out and then slammed back in, he needed this to take away the pain of having hurting her. The guilt he felt slowly leaving him. He roared his release as Nat bit him her orgasm shaking her to the core.

Mark held her as she came down from her high, kissing her gently. He knew when they got back to the US they would sit down and talk this through, Nathans death, his involvement with Sara. Pulling him out of his thoughts Nat kissed him and moved to get out of the shower. He let her go as he stayed to wash himself. His thoughts going back to that day they had argued, he had constantly asked her come into the ring with him, he really wanted her to feel what he did with the fans. She thought it was to show her off, she hated anything public and they had always kept a low profile, when together shying away from the camera. Nat wasn't having any of it, it had been going on for a few weeks, until he blew at her. The ignorant bastard he was at the time, had still felt ,she was damn lucky she had him. He had thrown some comment about there being plenty more women out there who wanted him Sara included. That had been it for Nat she hit him hard and kneed him in the nuts, walking out, telling him to go fuck her then if he wasn't happy. Wiping his face down with his hands, Mark had never meant that remark, he loved Nat with everything he had, always would. He had hurt her deeply that day, and they had split for a year through it all. In that year he had suffered and had gone back drinking, it was one of the worse things he had done, almost everything had come crashing down on him. The worse being when he had got back with Sara to piss Nat off.

"Mark you staying In there all day as our daughter would like to see her dad"

"Daddy come on"

His thoughts had been so deep her hadn't heard the door go or Sarah coming in. Grabbing a robe from the back off the door he headed out , straight into Sarah. Her whole body had flown at her daddy she had missed him so much, as he lifted her into his arms, her hands went round his neck cuddling into him. Looking over at his wife, who had order breakfast in the room, he felt content and knew they would get through this together.

**16 years earlier**

Nat had slept for a few hours waking up slowly she stretched feeling tender in places she didn't know she would. Mark wasn't next to her, she moved from the bed with the sheet around her, into the other room. He was sat watching the sports channel, a coffee in his hand, she must have made a noise as he looked straight over at her.

"Hi baby? How you feeling darlin" he got up and wrapped her in his big arms laying a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sore" he chuckled he wasn't' surprised. He was a big man and if she wasn't in pain he hadn't done it right. He pushed her hair out of her sleepy filled eyes. She looked so cute and felt so warm coming from his bed.

"Do you want something to eat Sweetheart?". He pulled her to the sofa and sat her on his lap. His cock was already twitching to be inside her again but he would wait. She nodded her head and told him what she wanted, after ordering it, he pulled her tighter to him

"Mark was it….?" Nat found it hard to ask, had she been enough for him, was this it for them?.Now that he had had her was he going to walk away? So many questions she kept to herself.

"Darlin I love you so much, it was wonderful, to feel you cum apart in my arms, to be the first to make you feel that way… I …words cannot describe it"

Nat wriggled on his lap feeling his cock harden, she wanted to have him inside her again, feel that power between her legs.

"Darlin stop, I told you before you are too sore, there Is no way im taking you again tonight" She pulled her bottom lip out and sulked. Her big eyes looking up at him hurt.

"You darlin are asking for it but you aint getting it. When the pain has gone im gonna give it you like I want to hard and fuckin fast". Nat shivered and moved more on his lap.

"Please Mark"

"No get up and get a robe on food will be here shortly" She kissed him deep wondering if he was going off her already. Had the novelty of having her gone now she had given him what he had wanted. Mark fought with himself not to just throw her on the sofa and take her again. She had been so tight, wet and warm. He realised his mistake the minute she slammed the bedroom door shut. So she was playing that game was she, he would see about that. He was trying to be a gentleman, it had been her first time and he knew how sore she was. What he really wanted to do was fuck her senseless whilst she sat on his lap, letting her feel his passion. Sink himself into that wonderful body of hers show her what it was really like getting fucked by him, he had held himself in tight control when he had taken her. He wanted to lose it slam into her.

Getting up he went into the bedroom, grabbing the sheet from her body he pulled her to him kissing her deep. His hands moved down her body making her fully aware he wanted her here and now.

"You want me now Nat?" he was angry and if he continued he would hurt her but he couldn't stop. She was pushing him and he needed her. Nat put her arms around her body as if to protect herself, her eyes unfocused as she tried to get her head around what he was trying to tell her.

"Mark?"

"Fuck it Nat if I take you now like this, it would be rough and you would hate me, I want to fuck you hard darlin not make love but fuck you, Do you understand what I am saying? You've turned me on so much I can't control it" It frightened her how he was being and she tried to push him away.

"Mark" he looked down at her seeing how he had frightened her with his anger, his passion. Maybe she wasn't the one for him. If she wouldn't handle him like this how the hell could she handle him when he did lose control. This was mild to how he was, could he commit to a woman that was scared of his anger.

"Go get dressed Nat" he pushed her away, disgusted with himself, she was new to all this, he had years on her in experience, he should have known better.

"Fuck you Mark, you had what you wanted " she went to hit him. Mark grabbed her hand before it made contact.

"Listen you little bitch I am not fucking you tonight so don't push me into doing something we will both regret. Get your arse in there and get something on". Nat stormed into the bathroom grabbing her clothes on the way. How dare he treat her like this he had been so loving before, he wasn't the Mark she loved. Dressing she grabbed her stuff and made for the door as room service walked in.

Mark looked up "STAY RIGHT THERE NAT DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE MOVE" she stopped in her tracks more from fear than anything. He hardly raised his voice to her and when he did she knew she was in shit.

He dealt with room service, shutting and locking the door, leaning his back against it he crossed his arms.

"Care to tell me what's going on Nat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Day**

Mark held Sarah close as they ate breakfast she was telling him all about school ,her friends. Looking up at Nat he could see she had settled here, made some sort of life without him. She could read his thoughts so well reaching her hand to grab his.

"Mark I can't leave straight away. I have so much to do but we are coming back with you" he just nodded he wanted them back now today, safe at his ranch, Yeah safe right that's where Sara had got hold of Nathan.

"Tomorrow then" Nat let go of his hand, was he having a joke.

"Mark that is not enough time I have to tell the school" he waved her off

"Vince has spoken with them"

"WHAT?" she slammed her cup down almost shattering it. Sarah jumped, Nat was blazing how dare they come over and take control of her life, like last time making decisions for her. No way was this happening again, she wasn't that person two years ago, she had become stronger, relying on herself and no one else.

"Sit down darlin and eat we will be going back home tomorrow"

"NO" he looked up at her edging Sarah off his lap. He didn't need her to hear what he knew was going to happen. At last Nat was fighting back, he could now get this all out in the open, picking the phone up he asked Glenn to come get Sarah.

"Mummy what's happening?"

"Sweetheart you go with Uncle Glenn go pack Undie we will be going back to the bar later, our home" Making sure Mark knew without a doubt she was pissed.

Glenn was there within 2 minutes he could see both of them were on edge, and grabbed Sarah quickly, she didn't need to see her parents go for each other. After both of them gave her a hug and kiss the door shut behind her.

"Ok Nat get it out" he had waited over fourteen years for this. He knew she had never forgiven him completely.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" she swung for him and this time he allowed her to hit him. He deserved it.

"YOU ,them, all of you think you can control my life, NO Mark not anymore, two years ago I did what you asked all of you and I suffered boy did I suffer" He went to grab her

"LEAVE ME alone, God I ..."

"Go on Nat tell me how much you hate me, that it's my fault Nathan is dead, this isn't about just what happened two years ago this is what happened 14 years ago isn't it baby?" She broke

"I fuckin hate what you did, YES I FUCKIN BLAME YOU" he jerked back as if she had hit him, her hand went over her mouth tears in her eyes. Oh god she hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she hurt so much.

"I know you did Nat I've always known you blamed me. Do you not think that I don't regret what I did"

"You went back to her Mark in that year we were apart you went back to her, YOUR CHOICE not mine YOU caused all this"

"What could I do Nat, you wouldn't even look at me, take my calls, I tried darlin " He went to hold her.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF ME MARK" all the hurt and anger was coming out directed at him, he hurt so much, he wanted to hold her tight to him. This time he couldn't be the rock she wanted. Putting his hands up in defeat he walked to the chair and sat down.

"Why didn't you try harder to mend it between us instead of running to her". He didn't know what to say he had done everything he could

"Nat you know damn well I tried with you, for FUCKS SAKE. I chased you down almost every day for 6 months, you wouldn't talk to me. It hurt, all I wanted was for you to feel the experience I felt out in the ring" She walked up to him and slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"That's bullshit Mark it wasn't all about that, I was too innocent for you, you needed someone to keep up with your temper, your powerful sex drive and I wasn't it, You used that as an excuse. You wanted her and you went to her. " All her old fears came out.

How could she think that way she was everything he wanted, he had awoken her up sexually and boy had she fucked him, made love with him, she had given him her all and more, He loved her for it.

"Well darlin you are sure making up for it now" he smirked, ok not the best thing to do.

"You fuckin bastard thanks to you, our son is dead, If you had kept your fuckin dick in your pants, not made the promises to her to give her children he would be here" she pointed him in the chest, her emotions getting the better of her, Not thinking how much her words would hurt him

"YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE KILLED NATHAN YOURSELF" oh god no she didn't just say that. His look told her, she had. He couldn't hide his shock, he struggled to look at her, he felt numb he always thought she blamed him , but to think that. No he would never, he hadn't wanted to, his thoughts were everywhere. The one thing that came through loud and clear was she thought he may have killed Nathan himself. Trying to get up , his legs wouldn't hold him, sinking back on the chair, his face in his hands. Nat reached out to him, the hurt he must feel, she had no right to say that. This wonderful man had almost taken his own life. Struggled having not being able to live without her and she had just thrown what awful line at him. She touched his shoulder as he flinched.

"Don't Nat" his voice was cold as ice. He got up and walked to the door.

"I will have Glenn bring Sarah back, Vince will make sure you are both protected, thanks to my mistake you will no longer be .."

"You walk out that Fuckin door MARK WILLIAM CALAWAY then our marriage is over. I WILL TAKE SARAH and" she didn't get to finish her threat. He had her against the wall his hand around her throat, the other punching a hole in the wall next to her.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN ME , YOU FUCKING BITCH. I FUCKED UP BOY DID I FUCK UP BUT GET OVER IT NAT.I LOST NATHAN TOO" he squeezed a little harder. She tried to get him to break his hold he was hurting her. Realising what he was doing he let go. Gasping for breath she looked at him, how had it got this bad.

"Mark I didn't "

"YES you did" getting his anger under control.

"I would never take Sarah never leave you I couldn't"

"Why not Nat hey I killed our son is that what you believe? I fucked up and you can't , no WON'T get over it. I didn't pull the knife out Nat. I didn't hold him in my arms and pull it across his throat. I DIDN'T DO IT Though I may as well eh Nat?" He slid down the wall sat there looking at her. Hurt, the tears coming down his cheeks, all the emotions running through his eyes. Nat walked to him sat next to him and held him tight, he was hurting just as much as her. This was the first time either could talk openly about it.

"I know Mark I'm sorry, I know you didn't, I thought I'd got over it, guess I hadn't . I need to work on that. You're right we had split up when you got back with her and I never gave you chance to make us work at that time"

"No you didn't baby I tried so hard to get you back hell just to talk to me on the phone"

" Did you know Sara visited me a week after we broke up. She told me I wasn't good enough for you, that you couldn't ever love me. How you had always loved her because she fulfilled our every need, confirming that I always thought, I was too innocent for you. Oh god Mark I believed everything she said" He moved her to sit on his lap his arms tightening around her.

"Why didn't you say anything Nat, why? I could have told you how much I regretted that stupid row, told you how much I loved you and wanted you. For god's sake woman I had a ring burning a hole in my damn pocket" she stiffened up.

"Yes Nat I wanted to marry you 16 years ago, 16 years darlin, I loved you so much, you gave me all I wanted and more. How many times did I tell you this, how many times did I say you were my rock?. I would never have gone to her, you wouldn't give me anything baby. I tried for 6 months then I gave up and turned to drink, and her. Seven months after you walked out I drank, till that day you found me"

. Remembering his phone call that night hurt, it came out of the blue 10 months after the row.

"Baby it's Mark I need you darlin, I need you so much. Oh god I want you back, you're my light in the darkness. It's getting too dark for me baby please come back" he then hung up

Within an hour she was at his house to find him on his bed with bottles of jack d around him, she thought at first he was dead, it had almost killed her. Her eyes filled with tears she lifted her hand to stroke his face.

"I'm so sorry Mark, I was angry, hurt, I forgive you" The relief that flooded through his body was enormous that was all he wanted was her to forgive him. Now they could finally try and move on. They just sat there holding each other close.

**16 Years earlier**

"Well Nat" he looked at her eyes cold, just because she wasn't getting what she wanted she threw a hissy fit. He wasn't standing for it, waiting for her reply he locked the door. Walking over to her he gripped her shoulders.

"Are we throwing a fit Nat eh? How old are you 4 or 24?" she moved to hit him.

"NO Nat that's enough by god darlin you know how to arouse me." He pulled her to him letting her feel his hardening cock.

"Feel that eh. You do that to me every time baby, Yes I know you want me to take you again and bloody hell if I wasn't a gentleman than I would fuck you anyway I could, just not yet, you are too sore. There are other ways I can take you and I will after you eat so please just sit down". He guided her to the table, her body shivered wondering about the ways he could take her. He could see the questions in her eyes.

"I'm going to lay you on the bed strip you down and use my tongue and fingers to make you cum."Her response told him everything.

"Sweetheart you have that ache in yer don't you?. A burning that only I can satisfy" She nodded not fully understanding her body as yet. He loved that it was him and only him that could make her feel like this.

"Mark I want" she felt hot and swollen with his words.

"I know baby and you will get it , I want to taste you again feel you cum in my mouth. I was wrong to say no to you and you called my bluff by almost leaving. I promise you Nat never will you not be satisfied by me. There are so many ways I can please you, Darlin the ways I can show you" he almost came in his pants thinking of what he could do to her.

Mark gave her pleasure the rest of the night that she could only dream about, she never knew she could orgasm that many times in one night. Dawn was approaching by the time he let her limp body rest. He knew he was going to marry this girl hell he even had the ring, she was his.

Nat joined him on the road for the next year, getting to know what he did and see how much he loved it. He kept bugging her to come out to the ring see what it was all about, but she shook her head. No way. they had kept their relationship away from the public eye and she was happy with that. She wasn't some trophy to show off and made sure Mark knew this. At first he accepted it, but then it got too much. He wanted her out there with him and he was use to getting his own way.

"Come on Nat it will only be about 20 minutes, feel how it is"

"No Mark, I've told you it's not for me" She hated this conversation with him, they had been together just getting onto two years and she still found it hard to believe he wanted her and her only. He had so many gorgeous women who threw themselves at him, the divas he could have whenever he wanted. Just lately that Sara woman had been sniffing around the wrestlers she had heard her asking one of them who Mark was with. Nat knew Mark loved her but was not confident in keeping him, if only she knew how much he loved her.

"Baby please" He hated begging but he wanted her to see all sides of his job and was proud to have her with him. She was beautiful, inside and out and he was fucking blessed to have her.

"No Mark stop!, fuckin asking me"

"You know what Nat fuck you, there are plenty more women out there who would love to have me beg them, but oh no not you. Tell you what darlin I think I will go ask Sara if she would" he was too pissed off to care what he was saying, at times she forgot who he was.

"REALLY MARK well go fuckin find her then, go fuck her , take her to the ring, show her off. I don't need this shit and I don't need you" Her fears all coming up , if he wanted to hurt her he found the right way to go about it, she slammed the door behind her as she ran off, straight into Glenn's arms.

"Hey sweetheart, where are you going?"

"Glenn I need to go"

"NAT, Nat" she could hear Mark behind them.

"Mark what's going on?" Glenn asked surprised to see these two at each others throats.

"This little bitch want do what I asked so she's having one of her fuckin hissy fits".

"You know what Mark sod you, as I said before I don't need this shit and I don't need you, so go find Sara and fuck her. In fact tell you what I will go track her down for you"

"Grow the fuck up Nat, I didn't mean what I said" she went to hit him and Glenn stopped her

"Ok guys enough, Mark keep that tongue in your mouth civil before I punch you, Nat calm down sweetheart lets go somewhere else with this"

"Mark Baby how are you?" he couldn't believe his bad luck or should he say good luck maybe he could teach Nat a lesson.

"Sara darlin its good to see you. Now I know you wouldn't turn down a trip to the ring with me would you darlin" He watched Nat's face as he said this, seeing the hurt flash across it before she managed to hide it.

"Oh Mark of course I would" Sara moved up to him as he slid his arms around her.

"Come on then darlin you can have a special treat for doing this" he moved her hair from her shoulder and gently kissed her neck. Yes he wanted to hurt Nat, he wasn't a nice man when he was angry. Nat was still new at handling him, and this was beyond her.

"Why don't you fuck her to eh Mark?"

"You know what baby I think I will"

"What do you say Sara?" he smirked down at her. She reached up to him pulled his face to his and kissed him. Mark allowed it for a few seconds when he looked up, Nat and Glenn were gone. He knew then he had fucked up, the anger had left him and with it guilt came crashing down. She was still an innocent and certainly did not deserve what he had just done.

"Glenn what am I going to do" Nat sat there in his locker room sobbing her heart out, Mark had broken her, she couldn't believe he had just done that. Rubbing her back as she cried he didn't have an excuse for him.

"Baby the problem with Mark he hates not getting what he wants, when he gets like that he don't care who he hurts. Tonight for some reason it was you."

"I know he can be cruel when angry, but I've never seen him like that in all the time we have been together"

"I know sweetheart, he has kept it all under control for you. Nat welcome to Mark's undertaker side, you need to get stronger little one and stand up to him. Once you do that then he will know not to fuck with you"

"I can't do it Glenn, not now, not ever, he has just shown me what he wants and it ain't me"

"Nat that's bullshit and you know it, he's saving face, trying to show you who is in charge, That man loves you. Ok he has a funny way of showing it tonight, just wait till tomorrow"

"No Glenn I'm not for him, I've not felt good enough for him for awhile, he can have who he wants when he wants. I'm heading home , Good luck in your match against him beat the shit out of him for me please". Glenn held her tight

"He won't be walking when I've finished with him honey, but please think about it. If you leave he will be a mess"

"And I'm not, I'm meant to say that's ok Mark treat me how you want I don't care. After all you're the undertaker and we must all do your bidding, Well no Glenn fuck that I am me and I don't deserve that shit he has just done. He's burned his bridges with me, we are so over"

"Pity you couldn't have said that before sweetheart, he would never had walked off with Sara" Nat smiled at that

"Don't know where that came from Glenn, thanks for this. I gotta go"

Glenn watched her walk away, getting more annoyed with what Mark had done, as he made his way to the ring his anger got worse. No way was Mark walking out of that ring tonight a stretcher would be needed to take him out. This he promised for Nat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Day**

Mark moved her back on to his lap pulling her face to his he kissed her with all the passion he felt. Loving his wife more than ever, there was no way Sara would get her hands on his family again. Pulling away he kissed down her throat his goatee rubbing against her neck turned her on, always had done. It felt so good as he moved her down on to the floor. Pulling her shirt off he kissed each piece of skin he exposed, using his tongue to taste her .

"Darlin you taste so good" she arched up into his ,mouth as he bit her breast gently, he wanted this slow not the rough way they could be. She was so special to him if anything happened to her he wouldn't live himself.

"God Mark please" she wanted to feel her husband inside her taking her up to those heights she loved. He was going to take this slow she knew that.

"Patience darlin" he chuckled against her breast, there was no way he was going to rush this, she had done the one thing he never thought she would. Forgive him and he needed to show her the best way he could how much that meant to him, by making slow long love to her.

**14 years earlier**

Nat cried herself to sleep that night, she had seen the damaged Glenn had done to Mark, he sure wasn't coming out of hospital for awhile, concussion, broken ribs, had been some of the damage, that had been done. A few days later waking up she noticed her answering machine flashing, she wasn't sure what time it was. Night or day she didn't care, she slept for days and now wanted out of it, a drink would be so good right now but she didn't think she had another recovery in her. Maybe she could drink herself to death no one would care, it would take the pain away from what Mark had done, take away this cold dark place she was in. She pressed play as she reached for a bottle that she must have brought a few days back. She didn't remember leaving Glenn, getting into her car, until waking up now. It was all a blur, her minds way of dealing with the pain.

"Darlin I'm so sorry" her body ached hearing his voice his beautiful sexy voice. Then she deleted the message she couldn't cope with that at the moment. The next five were almost the same as the first. Begging her to take him back, how he never meant what he said, how he loved her. She pressed delete on all of them. The last one left she listened to as it wasn't Mark.

"Nat baby its Glenn how you doing sweetheart?. Please love pick the phone up, we are all here for you and love you very much, Tell her to call us Glenn" she could here Vince calling in the background. That call saved her life that day, she made that choice of calling them and letting them help her get through this tough time. Instead of picking that drink up, which could have took her to death.

Mark was in hell Nat wouldn't talk to him, each time she answered the phone and heard his voice, she slammed it down. He had called at the house almost every day but she never answered. It cut him up, if only he had kept his temper under control, he loved the bloody woman so much, never meant what he said. He tried talking to Glenn but he wasn't having any of it, the boy had sure done a good job of beating the shit outta him, he deserved no less. Sara was constantly hanging around him, the bitch was annoying, she wanted what was in his jeans and he couldn't get hard for her. Maybe junior had gone into hiding in protest of what he had said to Nat. Ahh no it was still there it wanted Nat and no one else. He had to get hold off her somehow it had been almost 7 months since that day she walked away, she was his life and without her he had nothing. His wrestling was getting rough he had almost killed a colleague last week. Vince had warned him to calm it down, how?, tell him the fuck how and he would. How the hell was he to live without her for ever No not possible. He rammed his fist hard against the wall, almost breaking his whole hand, but he never felt the pain. Tears in his eyes he broke down crying for Nat and what he had lost. A few hours later he awoke curled up on the floor his hand dried with blood. Fuck this he needed escape, going to the nearest bar he got drunk. Sara found him like that three hours later.

"Mark baby what are you doing here I've been loo…"

"Come here darlin show me how much you love me" she moved onto his lap kissing his lips pushing her tongue into his mouth. He gripped her tighter to his body.

"Mark I love you baby so much, I want you I need you now"

"Well little lady let's take this somewhere else, I wanna fuck you so bad baby, have you come apart in my arms, what's say we try for a little Mark eh darlin you me together" He had no idea what he was saying what he was promising as far as his mind was concerned this was his Nat, his beloved.

Getting back to the hotel room Sara was ecstatic she had got what she wanted Mark. That conversation a few months ago with Nat had worked she had stayed away, and Mark had fallen in love with her. Oh this couldn't get any better, as they got through the door Mark collapsed on the bed. Oh well Sara thought we can try tomorrow, off she went to find her ex boyfriend Chris at least she would get some sex tonight. Marks body was exhausted for days he slept the drink had taken its toll and his battered body wasn't able to take much more of the alcohol abuse. Vince had given him forced leave to get his head together, Mark used that time to get deeper into his addiction. Sara didn't like this side of him she tried over and over to get him to fuck her but he couldn't get an erection no matter what she did. She was so frustrated he was too drunk and mean to do anything.

Vince, and Glenn kept Nat in the dark about Mark, she was slowly after almost 10 months, getting over him. She had started eating again and gradually the smile came back, every now and then a expression came over her face and they knew her thoughts had gone to Mark, but this was getting few and far between.

Nat had a great day with Glenn looking around Houston, taking all the sights in before he wrestled that night, she loved Glenn to bits he had shown her how to live, he was the brother she had never had. Her Uncle Vince had been her strength as well, since her parents were dead, they were the only two people she kept close to her. Of course Linda and Stephanie had been wonderful too she was so lucky, not to go back into that black hole she had lived in. Shuddering at the thought of ever going down that road again she opened the door to her hotel room, as she heard her phone go off. Strange she knew that number, no it couldn't be not after all this time.

"You ok Nat" Glenn asked as he saw the colour drain from her face. She looked at Glenn then at her phone, putting it to her ear

"Hello"

"Baby it's Mark I need you darlin, I need you so much. Oh god I want you back, you're my light in the darkness. It's getting too dark for me baby please come back" he hung up

Nat fell to the floor shock, hurt, anger all consumed her. Glenn picked her up, dreading asking, but knowing he had to.

"Nat sweetheart what is it? Who was on the phone?"

"Mark" was all she said as she broke down in tears.

"He needs me Glenn, he's back in that hell, oh god he's back in that black hole of hell". In that short conversation, she knew exactly what he was feeling

" Oh god Glenn I need to get to him"

"Ok sweetheart lets go" Holding Nat close they went back out to the car, Glenn calling Vince on his phone ,telling him Mark had been in touch. Getting to his house Nat didn't wait for Glenn to stop the car she rushed out finding his front door unlocked.

"Mark, Mark" she rushed downstairs seeing the bottles everywhere, some smashed. Underfoot was sticky, the beautiful floor had been wrecked. What the hell had happened, Glenn walked through the door shocked to see the mess. Nat looked at him and shook her head he wasn't down here. She climbed slowly upstairs, her heart in her mouth, dreading what she would find. There he was oh god, tears in her eyes she walked to him. He was so still lying on the bed, jack d bottles around him, a photo of her in his hand, the phone in the other. He looked, no she couldn't think that, tears running down her face she walked towards the bed.

"Nat…." Thank god he was alive the pain in that one word had her running to the bed and pulling him close to her body. Stroking his greasy, knotted hair.

"I'm here darling"

"Nat baby" his voice sounded hoarse, his mouth dry, he didn't want to open his eyes it was going to be another one of those fucking dreams again. The ones he had had for the last 5 months, of her being here, and when he awoke there was no one, nothing, just space and darkness.

"Baby please look at me". She wanted to see his beautiful green eyes, see the love in them. Kissing his cheek, she waited.

"No you're a damn fucking dream, leave me alone to die I want Nat, oh baby I'm so sorry I hurt you , so sorry" his rambling was upsetting her.

"MARK Wake the fuck up" Glenn roared he hated seeing Nat this upset but nothing was as bad as seeing his best friend looking almost like death.

Mark's eyes flew open looking straight into Nat's. She was here, his wonderful Nay was here, grabbing her to him he held her close.

"Baby I'm so sorr…." Nat stopped him

"Mark what the hell did you do to yourself baby? Why did you let it get this bad darling, I would have come to you. Oh god Mark you know I would do anything you wanted. I love you so much"

"I tried darlin, I tried. You wouldn't talk or see me. It killed me Nat, it killed me so much. I love you darlin" he fell back into a drunken sleep. Nat moved away gradually as he went limp.

"Glenn call Vince, we need to get him back to my ranch. I want the doctor out with medication to help him with coming of the alcohol, No rehab you hear me Glenn no rehab. He's staying with me and I will nurse him back. He deserves love and care not hell and accusations and I'm the one to give it him"

Glenn knew not to argue with Nat if anyone could get Mark up and back to his old self it was her. Vince agreed too, within four hours Mark was in Nat's four poster bed. The doctors had checked him over, given her the Librium she needed to help Mark come off the alcohol, advising her how much to give him and when he would be back again. Nat thanked him for the help shutting the door, Glenn was calling over later from the arena. Vince had left strict instructions that if Mark got nasty she had to call the police. Nat knew how bad it would get she had been there, it broke her heart that he had switched to the drink. Going up to see him he looked restless, his body covered in sweat his feet twitching and moving. She itched to help him but knew it was the alcohol in his system his body was trying to get rid of it, yet craving it too. Watching her wonderful boyfriend, no scratch that, ex boyfriend, struggle like this was horrible. Yet he had to go through this to get out the other side. The row they had was not worth the pain they had endured and for Mark to be in this state. She got a cool cloth and bathed him down, as he started to awake. Looking up at her, she saw the fear clearly showing in his eyes, that this was another dream.

"Hey baby, I would ask how you're feeling, but I know fucking crap" he tried to smile at that, thank god she wasn't a dream, she was here, with him. He reached his hand out to stroke her face, it shook so much, that he was ashamed. She grabbed his hand to her lips and kissed his palm the love showing in her eyes, he was damn lucky she had found him when she did.

"I love you darlin… ssso fuckin much, I ssshould never have…" His whole body was shaking from the come down, he needed alcohol to calm him down, yet knew that was no longer an option.

"Mark just rest honey, sleep let this poison get out of your system"

"NNnnat I wanna" she put her fingers to his lips

"We can talk when you are better, I'm not going anywhere I love you so much Mark, so damn much" She curled around his shaking body trying her best to calm him, eventually he settled. Leaving him to rest she went downstairs and ate she would need the strength for when he was more alert as the craving would kick in and all bets would be off.

Glenn turned up around midnight, between Vince and himself they managed to sort out some sort of rota so Glenn would be with Nat 24/7. They didn't claim to know much about addiction, but Nat did and she had asked for help in the first few months.

"How's he doing sweetheart?" Nat shrugged her shoulders

"Not good, not bad Glenn, it takes me back to how I was, he will suffer so much, the remorse and guilt will crucify him, if it gets too much he will pick up again, god help anyone who gets in his path. He may not even want to touch it again, if so we are damn lucky". He hugged her to him

"We will all get through this Nat, all of us are here for both of you"

"I'm scared Glenn for him, I pray he's got another recovery in him."

"For you darlin I have"

"Mark what the hell are you doing up" Nat ran to him as his big arms went around her holding her to him.

"Man you look like shit"

"Thanks Glenn knew you would be able to tell me the truth" attempting to smile he sure felt like shit and the thought of alcohol made him want to heave, a good sign.

Glenn walked over and pulled them both into a hug.

"Man it's good to see you alive I thought" he shook his head not wanting to go there. Nat wriggled in between them.

"Hey guys I know it maybe every woman's dream to be sandwich between you, but you both stink" edging out from them she pointed to Glenn

"You get a shower and I will fix you something to eat. Mark get your ass in that kitchen and I will get you a coffee. I know you won't be up to eating yet" Mark followed Nat as Glenn went upstairs. Trying to hold his coffee was hard with his shakes, he knew they wouldn't be forever and once he stopped feeling shit and sorry for himself, the guilt would come in. Nat sat down next to him steadying his hands as she helped him drink.

"Don't let the guilt and remorse in baby, when it comes it will destroy you, I don't want that to happen. Let's take each day as it comes, you have nothing to feel guilty about I forgive what happened, I was in the wrong too. Let it go and let's move on".

**Present Day**

As Mark moved inside Nat he remembered back to that day she found him, how quickly she had forgiven him. He knew now that was to save him from going back to the drink, she had saved his life and for that he loved her more.

"I love you darlin" he murmured as he felt her cum around his cock. He thrust once more deeper, as he came, his seed spilling inside her. He had loved her for hours, taking his time, re-learning her body. Not one spot had been left untouched by him, she stretched like a cat feeling well and truly loved. It was always wonderful with Mark, long and slow, quick and fast he always made her feel good.

"I hope that does it Mark" coming down from his high he was a little confused.

"Does what baby?"

"Gets me pregnant" she smiled feeling so content.

"What? darlin you hope that we have another baby after…" she put her finger to his lips, it always stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes I have wanted to have another baby for awhile now Mark, and no it's not to replace Nathan" Mark was happy, he wanted to celebrate their love for one another through another child, yeah corny for someone like him, but when it came to Nat, she made him this way. Had all those years ago when she held his hands struggling with his coffee as he came down from his fuckin drunken mess. That day he knew he would do anything for Nat and he had done over the years, anything to make her happy, and see her smile just like she was now. She owned him body and soul always had.

"I hope so too darlin, I hope so too, if not we will keep trying" he pulled her close as they fell asleep. They would be getting Sarah later, had another week in the UK, then back home to the USA.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ** I'm bringing Sara more into this story, showing the reason as to why she did what she did. Thank you so much for your reviews.

**14 Years Earlier**

It had been a tough few months for Nat as he came off the alcohol, he ranted and hit out. At times she wanted to tell him to just fuck off and grow up, but she didn't. She had been where Mark was and knew how bloody tough it could be. He was getting there each day, Sara had rung Mark's phone over the months and Nat had cut her off. Mark was unaware of that and he didn't need to know, his main purpose was to stay sober and get back to work if the job was still there for him. They had talked a lot, and even made plans which Mark had wanted along. Nat by his side no matter what, hey they got through this they could get through anything. He was a little shocked when he found out Vince was her Uncle she had kept that very quiet, but he hoped Vince would see him in a different light, he could move on back with his career, and be the man for Nat.

Time had passed since that dreadful day he had made that call for help, he had worked hard at his recovery as well as building that trust up between them and his colleagues. In fact it was two years to the day he had called Nat and he was feeling so good, getting up he went to search for her. He found her in the kitchen cooking dinner, she looked so fucking hot to him in her cut off denim shorts that did very little to hide her ass. Her legs were getting a wonderful tan, he moved his gaze up to her cropped top and he was sure she didn't have a bra on. Time to find out he hadn't been with her for almost three years and he was craving her body. It was a craving he could cope with it wouldn't hurt him, at least he hoped. They had agreed, no rephrase that, she had demanded he concentrated on building his recovery and getting his life back in order before they went down that road of being a couple again in the sexually sense. It had been tough for them both as they still kissed and cuddled, but every time he over stepped mark she put the brakes on, saying too soon. Coming up behind her he put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Smells good darlin what you cooking" Nat leaned back into him, he was all muscle and it felt so good to be held close by him.

"Chicken stir fry get some good healthy stuff back into this old body"

"Old!, who you calling old darlin. I can show you what this old man can do" It had felt like years since they had flirted like this, he moved his body closer to hers trapping her. Turning off the stove she turned in his arms.

"Yeah old man what you going to show this young un eh? Its been so long I bet you forgot to do it" this was the Mark she loved.

"too long darlin, too fuckin long since I've been inside you. I'm sorry Nat for everything. I fucked up so bad, I never meant what I said, I love you darlin you and no one else." He pulled her too him his emotions showing on his face. He had done a lot of making up, he prayed one day that she would be his wife. Hell he wanted her bad had done for awhile now.

"I know baby and day by day it has got easier"

"Thank you for standing by me darlin. No other woman would put up with the shit I put you through" He thank god she still loved him and before long he was going to have his ring on her finger and his name as her last. He wanted her pregnant, what the hell where did that come from. Nat saw the change is his face

"What you thinking baby"

"You pregnant with our first child"

That knocked her for six, "What?" did he just mention Kids no way not her Mark, moving his hand to her face he looked deep into her eyes

"You heard me baby, I want to start a family with you, grow old together. Hell Nat I wanna marry you girl. " Moving to his knees he looked at her. "Please darlin will you marry me?"

**Present Day**

Sara had arrived in London two days ago, staying in a back street hostel she was well aware she had limited time to do what she intended. Killing Nathan two years ago hadn't pulled them two apart, which had pissed her off no end. She had no emotions on doing what she had, he was something that got in her way and he had to go. It's a pity she didn't get the other brat, but Mark had hold of that one tight to him.

What the hell did she have to do to get Mark back?, any relationship would be ripped apart after what she had done. But oh no not them they got stronger from it, she had her sources and knew Mark and Nat had reconciled in fact the whole bar she owned knew they had.

Sara thought back to that day two years ago, it made her smile seeing the pain on all their faces as she had brought the knife across his throat. The terror she saw in that babies face, as his life slipped away from him. His eyes locked to his mum's pleading to help him, scared that she wasn't, how that must have killed Nat inside, ending that life had taken her a minute, how she had enjoyed that rush. She was fully aware of how much Nat blamed Mark for it, why hadn't she left him then. Yeah, they had been pushed apart from each other, having to deal with the grief alone. Chris had made sure of this, just as he had sorted out all the details for getting her to the UK. But still the stupid bitch stood by her man. Even had those tattoos to remember him by, oh yes Sara had kept tabs on all three of them over the last few years.

Sara was well aware people thought she was sick in the head, but Mark had made her that way, ok he hadn't, her childhood had, he was the stick that broke the camel's back. He had pushed her into this, she wanted him and would not stop at anything in order to get what she wanted. Hadn't her daddy showed her that at 4 years old, he had shown Sara that killing a person in order to get what they wanted was ok, just don't get caught doing it. She had messed up on that one, but she had learned her lesson, being put away for two years. But now she was out for revenge, her sight set on Nat, that bitch needed to go, if she got the brat too, that would achieve everything she wanted. Sara had learned at an early age about torture, rape and beatings most of it done on her. Did she not deserve something good for herself after all she had gone through in her life.

Mark had promised her children, yet he had allowed Nat to have his. He had said he loved her, yet he had married Nat. She hated that fucking name with a passion, once she was gone, she would have it all. The children he had promised, the love he had told her, in her little mind Mark loved her unconditionally. He was just waiting for the time to tell Nat it was over and come to her. After all he had visited her three times in the two years she was in prison, didn't that prove his love for her. She had murder his brat and still he couldn't let her go, she bet her life that Nat didn't know about that. Oh Mark darling I'm coming for you, getting on the train to Manchester she sat down smiling, watching the world go by. Each minute that passed was a minute taken off Nat's life.

Holding Nat close to him kissing her neck as she lay in his arms, coming back down from their high, god he loved making love to this wonderful woman. They had made love on and off over the last few hours, gentle and slow.

"Baby we need to get up, Glenn is bringing Sarah back and I wanna hold my little girl, take you both out for the day, take our minds of this hell. I can't believe how much she has grown in two years Nat. You have done the best job with her darlin" Nat smiled at him kissing him quickly she got up to shower, thinking of where they could go. She accepted she only had a week to get things sorted, Mark had been generous, considering he wanted to get them on a flight that night and way from the danger. Sarah's favourite place had been the beach two hours drive away, she had loved the amusement arcades, winning the teddies on the pier. Walking along the beach with chips in their hands, whilst the wind beat around them, cold noses and freezing hands, but well worth it to see the smile on her face. Mark joined her in the shower, washing her back.

"What you thinking darlin?" Turning in his arms she pulled his face to hers

"Let's take her to the beach, it's about two hours from here. She loved it so much, would be great if we all went"

" The beach? Its freezing out there darlin, let's go somewhere where it's warm. For god's sake the one thing I hate about the UK is its bloody weather" Nat pulled her face into that sexy pout she knew it would win Mark round to her way of thinking

"Nat no" tears filled her eyes

"Nat don't do this to me darlin you know how much I hate seeing you sad. Fuck it you have me wrapped around your bloody finger and you damn well know it. Cold freezing beach it is". Kissing him deeply she got out the shower to phone Glenn and the others.

**12 years earlier**

Mark looked up praying that she wouldn't say no, yet she had every reason too. He had messed up so much with her and he really didn't deserve her.

"Yes" she whispered. Did he hear right? She had said yes hadn't she, seeing her smile she had. Tears in his eyes he rested his head on her stomach.

"Thank you darlin, thank you so much, you have made me the happiest man alive. You will never regret this Nat, I gotta phone Glenn, Vince, Oh god you said yes" she laughed he was a like a little boy who had got what he wanted for Christmas. Well to him he had, he finally got the woman he had lusted after, loved, hurt, fucked for the last eight years to marry him.

To say people were not surprised was an understatement, Vince was happy for his niece, the pair of them had gone through hell to get here and he would give his blessing. The one thing he wasn't happy about was they wanted to get married within the month, How the hell was he meant to get that sorted, talk about pulling out all the stops and favours he could. But he did it and there was his beautiful niece dressed in an ivory wedding dress, looking as nervous as Mark did in the church. Nat had chosen the dress especially for Mark. It was off the shoulders with beading piped around the neckline, cut low to show off her large breasts. The same ones that Mark thought were false when he first met her, now he knew nothing on her was false at all. Her dress had a flowing train but the front came up - stopping up high on her thighs. She had her boots custom made, Mark loved thigh length boots on her. These were ivory with lots of straps and extremely high heels, and stopped a few inches below her dress. In between the dress and her boot was her garter which she would fully enjoy feeling him take off with his teeth at the reception. For some it may look slutty but Nat carried it off with class. Her bouquet was deep red roses, they matched the colours Mark wore. She hadn't seen him yet, hadn't since yesterday afternoon, after all wasn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. She knew he was wearing a tux with deep red, she couldn't wait to see him, they hadn't been apart since that day she found him and last night was hard. Didn't stop them from talking and they sure had some good phone sex, thinking of it now got her wet. Shit she couldn't go down there like this, she needed a release. Making her way to the toilet her phone went off.

"Don't you fuckin dare darlin"

"What?"

"Get yourself off, I know you are wet for me sweetheart, just as I'm hard for you, Get that pretty ass down this aisle, marry me and then I can give us the release we both crave in the car on the way to the reception "

"How the fuck?"

"darlin we are both on the same wave length after last night's phone call you are damn lucky I didn't come over to Vince's and fucked you senseless, Now get out here I wanna marry you then fuck you as my wife" He never changed always that raw emotion.

"Mark I need…."

"I know darlin I bet you are dripping wet for me aren't you? The sooner you get out here the sooner I can drink you dry, I want to be I inside that wet pussy baby, hear you scream my name, only this time I will be your husband. Not you friend, not your lover, but your husband"

"God Mark you are one evil bastard, no wonder you play your roll so well" Using his undertaker voice that got her hot all over again "Don't make me wait".

Shutting her phone shut Nat hated him at that moment, why had she agreed to marry him, oh yeah she loved him. Hearing the music start she went out to meet her uncle as he was giving her away.

Mark looked to his side as she stood there a big smile on her face, looking at her he almost came in his pants, fuck he couldn't wait for this service to be over and have her under him. Nat was thinking the same as Mark, he looked fuckable, in his black tux, deep red vest and tie to match, his hair platted. Glenn was his best man Amy his girlfriend was Nat's bridesmaid, they had met on a night out a year ago and been together ever since. Nat loved her to bits she was like a sister she never had. Mark leaned down to Nat

"Baby I don't think we will make it out of the church with you dressed like that, I wanna be inside you deep and hard now" Nat shivered.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of Miss Natalie Marie Owen to Mr Mark William Calaway" The service had started Nat had tears in her eyes all the way through, as did Mark. Both looked at each other thinking back to when they met at rehab, how they had been a tower of strength to each other and now to seal their love they were pronounced husband and wife.

"You may kiss the bride" Mark had plans to more than kiss his beautiful wife, as soon as he could. Pulling her close to him he kissed her deeply, only pulling away when the whistles and cat calls started. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered

"Mrs Calaway I cannot wait to get inside you"

Telling her graphically what he wanted to do to her there in the church, how he would be good and wait till they got in the limo. Nat wanted him bad pulling his arm she walked quickly towards the exit happy they were together at last.

" And finally on the News Mark Calaway finally married his love Natalie Owen today at 3-00pm. Mark better known in wresting as "The Undertaker"…." Sara threw the tv off the wall

"Nooooooo" she screamed he was meant to marry her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the delay on updating this one.**

**Present Day**

Paul was serving the customers, when the beautiful blonde walked in, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Sara smirked as she strolled towards the bar, smiling up to the man, she ordered a rum and coke.

"So, Paul" , she had noticed his name on his shirt "What's a girl gotta do to have some fun around here?"

"Well you can always do me for fun, if you're interested Sara"

"Ahh so boss lady not here is she, come here I've missed you so much" Paul didn't need telling twice faulting over the bar he had her in his arms kissing her deeply. Over two years he had been without this woman, yeah she was messed up in the head, but he loved her.

"So where is the bitch"

"Took the kid out for the day, you need to know they are all here" Sara went stiff in his arms, no he couldn't be

"Mark is he here?"

"Yes sweetheart, came to be next to his beloved wife's side, made me sick the way he was all over her, god that guy makes out he's so tough, then wham get near her and he's pussy whipped" Sara was hurt her Mark had been all over the bitch, it was her time to die. First though she needed to get rid of Paul.

"Come on daddy, just one foot it's not that cold, after all Uncle Glenn and Uncle John went in" Looking towards Nat for help, nope wasn't getting it from her, the daft idiot was in the water, shin deep. It was bloody freezing, the water was a murky brown colour and they wanted him to get in there. Fuck, why did Sarah have to give him those eyes, damn same ones her mum used on him , when she wanted something, worked for her, worked for his daughter. Taking his boots and socks off he walked in. Fuck, fuck, fuck ahhhh. Running back as they all laughed at him, it was so worth it to see the happiness on both his girl's faces.

"Good to see you happy Nat" Vince pulled her in to a hug, enjoying the wind in his hair, it was like no one had a care in the world. His phone went off, leaving the group he went to answer it.

"Come here my big baby" Nat beckoned him to her pulling him in to a deep kiss. John had taken off with Sarah running towards the pier, the rest were following, leaving Mark and Nat alone.

"Do you have any idea how fucking cold it is in there and you made me go in, You owe me darlin" Nat pulled his head to hers. "I will more than make it up to you baby, I promise" pulling him to her she moved her mouth to his.

"Nat, Mark, I'm sorry to interrupt guy's Sara is at your bar, Nat according to the FBI they are closing in, the bad news sweetheart, Paul is helping her"

"No" How could this be happening he was such a good friend to her, was there when she cried over Mark. She wanted to rip his nuts off. Mark held her tight that little ass wipe was going to get hell when he saw him again.

**12 years earlier**

Sara couldn't believe he had married that bitch, he was hers. As the cab pulled up at their reception, she got out dressed like the slut Mark wanted, he would have been married six hours, she was about to ruin that. Walking in head held high, scanning the room her eyes came onto them, there he was the bastard.

Nat couldn't stop smiling there was her husband at her feet about to take her garter off with his teeth.

"Got you right where you should be baby, at my feet begging" The look he gave her should have set the room on fire, he was so turned on. He couldn't do anything in front of all these people so she pushed him.

"I think I would enjoy being your master" Mark smirked holding her eyes with his, promising revenge, she was so going to get it. As his mouth moved down to the garter he couldn't resist nipping at her clit, no one could see smirking when Nat almost came of the chair.

"Don't dish our darlin if you can't take it, your punishment will be coming soon"

"Come on Mark get it off, Off Off" the whole room was shouting. Moving his mouth to her leg his teeth nipping the flesh as his tongue flicked over her, he pulled it down, her body craved him. Turning to the crowd holding the garter, a big smile on his face.

"Right you perverts enough of ogling my beautiful wife, enjoy the party" picking Nat up he twirled her around kissing her deeply.

"Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now baby"

"Mark we did it in the limo, the toilets"

"So, I can't help if I find my wife hot, know what I wish baby, you big with our child" Tears filled her eyes, his fingers tracing them as they fell

"Would you like that Mark, a little one of us running around,"

"Yes darlin, It will complete us, I wanna a football team with you" turning her around on the dance floor, seeing how happy all their friends were, then his eyes fell on the one person he prayed he would never see again. Feeling him tense up Nat followed his stare, what the hell was that bitch doing here, of all days. Straightening up they walked over to Sara, united as a team.

"Why are you here Sara?"

"Mark darling, I know you thought you had to marry her, after all if you didn't you may loose your job, we all know how important that is to you. But I need you Mark" thrusting a scan at him.

"I'm 2 months pregnant, you're the dad" smirking at Nat "Oh congratulations, but you wont have him for long. I was with him a few weeks back, he promised me, children and his love, didn't want to tell you as he was afraid Vince would sack him, didn't you baby, tell her" Mark's eyes went to Nat's trying to gauge her reaction, Sara was telling some truth, but would Nat believe him.

"Mark why don't you take this…" shooting Sara a disgusted look, " go into the other room and sort it out, I will send Vince out too" Pulling her to him he needed to know what she was thinking, he could lose what he had, it had taken him so long to get her to trust him and now this bitch was intent on wrecking it. Turning away from him Nat went to find Vince, as Mark grabbed Sara.

"Uncle Vince Marks needs you badly, Sara is claiming she's pregnant and …" tears were in her eyes, how could she do this now of all days.

"It's ok babygirl, Stephan here now, we have a problem" Nat was so grateful that he was going to sort Sara out once and for all, watching her Uncle and his lawyer walk away to find Mark. She knew she had to stay out of it, if she didn't her husband would be bailing her out from jail on their wedding night. A few hours later, a screaming Sara was heard being dragged out of the reception with a police escort. Nat smiled , as if she could take her man with lies, getting back into the music, two large arms pulled her back to a hard body.

"You ok Baby" turning in her husband's arms a big smile on her face she pulled his head to hers, thrusting her tongue inside his open mouth, working him up

"Does that answer your question, I heard her going, all sorted now"

"Darlin, thank you for sending Vince through, how did you know she was lying"

"Easy Mark you have worked to fucking hard to get me back, there is no way you would sleep with that again, however do not promising things to women that you are not going to be able to keep. I mean children!"

"Oh darlin I promise you this, within the month you will be pregnant, you are having my children, that is one promise I ain't breaking"

"Within the month"

"Oh yes baby you and I will be practicing, if I don't get you pregnant by then I aint doing it right, are you ready to leave here, I wanna get started"

Mark kept his promise that he made on their wedding day, Nat was pregnant within the month, both were so excited. Sara had been giving a restraining order to stay away from both Nat and Mark. When she heard the news about Nat expecting, she snapped, something inside her broke, hearing Nat had given birth to a beautiful daughter, she planned their deaths. It was the only way she saw that she would be able to get Mark back.

Present Day

The safest thing for them all was to book a hotel, no way was Mark allowing Nat or Sarah near the bar, to bloody dangerous. Settling them down to sleep he grabbed the car keys and headed to find her. This had always been between him and Sara, it had to end tonight, just the two of them. Arriving at the bar he knew she was in there waiting, clicking his neck he walked in, saying a prayer that he would walk out of here alive. Going through the door a heavy object hit him from behind, coming to he was tied to a chair. There stood Sara, she looked shit, must be the drugs she had been doing. He had visited her a few times, wanting her to come of the drugs and get help, her life had been hell and even though it wasn't up to him he wanted her remaining life to be happy, like he was with Nat.

"Mark good to see you awake, pity that bitch isn't here, but hey I'm sure she will chase you down, once you have rang her" No way was he calling Nat she wasn't coming anywhere near here, Sara had no intention of allowing Nat to live he could see it in her eyes. She wanted to kill and Nat, maybe even Sarah would be the ones.

"Why would I do that Sara? What the fuck are you hoping to gain from this?"

"Gain Mark? Gain! Oh I want the ultimate prize sweetheart you!. All I did was for you, the lying, the scheming, so you know how pissed off I was when Vince had his lawyer serve me with papers and the police escorted me out on your wedding day. That should have been our wedding day, OURS! Not yours and Nat's" spitting the name out as if it poisoned her. Mark had know she wanted him, but why go to all this, he didn't love her, didn't want her, yet for some reason this stupid woman thought if she killed his family he would turn to her.

"Mark" shit what the fuck was Nat doing here, god no she should have stayed back at the hotel, seeing the delight on Sara's face the blood ran cold in his body. Trying to get out of the chair he realised his hands were cuffed, pulling and pushing he needed to get to Nat before…. A shot rang out. Pulling Nat's body into view Mark watched in horror as the blood started pouring out of his wife's body. No he couldn't watch her die, no screaming her name in pain.

"You fucking bitch what the hell did you do….. Get me out of these Sara your stupid game is over, let me get to Nat, Oh god baby please look at me" Sara was in heaven seeing Nat in pain, took her back to that day with Nathan.

"See what you made me do Mark, all you needed to do was come back to me but no, now thanks to you your wife lies dying and your son is dead" mark hung his head, the words killing him inside

"Does it make you feel good Mark, can you remember that day that Nathan died, bet you have it burned in your brain don't you, I know I do, the pleasure I had of killing something that belonged to Nat"

"He belonged to me too you Sara, he was part of me, I loved him " Sara had never really thought about that, all she had seen was something Nat had loved and she was going to take it, just like taking Mark.

"No Mark she was his, and I would have killed the girl too, they were in the way, all of them" Mark was confused in the way of what?.

"I would be the mother of your children not that" she kicked Nat's bleeding body, Mark was blazing he was going to tear Sara limb from limb with his bare hands. He needed her away from Nat's body

"Sara, Nat and I…"

"Fuck Nat it's you and I Mark, I killed for you. That day you had just finished your tour , I could see how happy you were to be home. Did you know I was there when you surprised the family coming home early, that bitches face lit up when she saw you. The happiness you all felt, I deserved that, it should have been my happiness, you promised me that, YOU!" smacking him hard across the face Mark licked the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"No leave it, let me get it" Sara flicked her tongue out to lick the blood then kissed him.

"ummm that tasted so good, shall I make you bleed some more, like you did me. You taste so good, does Nat make you bleed?" seeing the knife in her hands Mark knew neither him or Nat were walking out there alive. He regretted, allowing Nat to come into the line of fire. Shit Sarah needed her parents and he couldn't allow this half crazed bitch to take them. Her eyes were glazed over, wondering what thoughts were going on in that head.

"Yea back to that day, bet you can remember it better than me eh? Wanna tell me what you remember?" Mark shook his head he couldn't he hurt too much bringing those memories up.

"Ok guess you would see it differently from me, As I said Nathan belonged to Nat not you Nat! don't confuse me saying he belonged to you too. He was sat in his sand pit, had his favourite toys, I think Nat had put sun screen on him as he was so slippery when I picked him up. Where was Nat, oh yes her beloved husband had turned up early and she was welcoming you home, Do you remember when I pinched him" laughing hard,

"I think I hurt him a little too much, but it got all your attention didn't it. Oh the look in your eyes Mark seeing your son in my arms, Nat's was the best she couldn't get to him oh she tried but you stopped her why Mark, why did you stop your wife from getting to her bastard of a son" she move closer to him pulling his face to hers running her tongue down his cheek. The knife going down the buttons of his shirt then she flicked it as his shirt ripped open. Running her hands down his body, Mark hated everything she was doing, pulling as hard as he could at the restraints, he glanced over at Nat so much blood.

"Tell me why you allowed your son to be killed Mark, why did you stop your wife. Was it because he wasn't yours?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. It helped me write this story you guys are great Not a long chapter but wanted to post something.**

**6 years earlier**

"Nat darlin I'm sorry, Vince…."

"No Mark you promised for god's sake she's only 5 once, you should be fucking home with the family" rubbing a hand down his face the other hit the wall, he hated hearing the disappointment in his wife's voice. Didn't even want to think what it would do to Sarah, he had to stay. It wasn't just about the show it was other things to. She couldn't see him like he was. He had fucked up big time and he wasn't ready to see any of them.

"Nat Please darlin" his tone was off, almost as if he had been, no he hadn't had a drink for almost 6 years. She had to ask.

" Mark have you been drinking? "

"NO, WHAT THE FUCK NAT"

"You know what Mark you stay there don't bother coming home we don't need a washed up drunk here"

"Darl…" the bitch had put the phone down, annoyed she could read him so well, she had took it bad, hell how did he think she would take it, It was their daughters 5th birthday and he should be home, not stuck in this shit hole coming off the drink again. Over the years his character had taken off, his home life too, he couldn't be happier, so why was he back to the drink, John fucking Cena. There had been a niggling at the back of his mind ever since Nat and John met, they had been close too close at times for his liking.

Trying Nat again it was engaged she was probably bitching to John, her beloved John, Mark didn't like know jealousy before, had no reason to, but this sure felt like it. Looking up the door opened to his hotel room, this was the real reason he wasn't going home.

"Got the drink here baby, did you call the little wife" smirking she walked towards him, taking in her toned body, big tits, he wanted to fuck now. Nat and him hadn't been together for six months and he needed his sex, selfish yeah, alcohol and sex good combination for him. His anger was erupting within him, as thoughts of Nat and John fucking came into focus. Pushing her against the door he ripped her pants off, pulling his jeans down he thrust deep inside, yes he would take his anger on her body, she was always ready willing and open 24/7 to all the guys.

Mark was her favourite but to Sara he always had been, all she had to do was ply him with drink and lies about his beloved wife. Worked in her favour, when it came to his wife he wasn't the undertaker, he was Mark the man who still didn't believe he deserved her or their beautiful daughter. The scared alcoholic,that felt he wasn't strong enough, without his rock. Sara played on this with a few words and a couple of innocent, and they were innocent photos, Sara had got him in her bed again.

Screaming her orgasm out she felt him shoot his load in her, when drunk or hung over, he tended to forget the little thing called protection. The bitch she was, she made sure he fucked her then and only then, if she had his child there was no way he would walk away.

Nat was hurting, hating to make this phone call but knew it would be the best thing for her husband, six months had been too long for them to be away from each other, his phone call proved it.

"Nat baby girl, Honey call down, Why you crying"

"Mark's drinking again, Vince, I don't know what to do?, He says you won't let him come home for Sarah's 5th birthday, is this true?"

"Baby girl he's not working this week I gave him the time off to celebrate her birthday, leave it with me I will…"

"Vince what hotel is he staying at?"

"baby girl let me sort it. I need to find out what is going on. I don't want you walking into something"

"NO VINCE he's my fucking husband and I need to sort it" taking a deep breath she had come to one conclusion "I think he's fucking Sara again" Vince wasn't going to answer he had heard the rumours over the last two months, hadn't paid too much attention as he hated gossip.

"Ok baby girl I'll have you on the next flight out, you and Sarah" putting the phone down Nat called John, Mickie answered the phone.

"Hi Nat, hun what's wrong. JOHN! Get your ass outta of the shower baby Nat needs you. Come on Nat talk to me sweetheart. What's happened?"

"I ttthink Mark's fucking Sara again and drinking, Oh god Mickie what do I do. Vince is booking tickets for Sarah and I to fly out"

"Oh shit hun, no he wouldn't that man loves you too much, hold on hunni John's here" taking the phone from Mickie and giving her a quick kiss he listened to Nat breaking her heart. He hated this and wanted to chase the bastard down, he was her husband, a dad, not a single fucking man, saying that if he was back on the drink all bets were out of the window. Putting the phone down after reassuring Nat he would meet them both at the airport, he hit the wall. Folding Mickie into his arms he held her close, so glad it wasn't them. Fuck this he was going to find that shit, so he was the big dog of the yard at the moment he was acting like a stupid puppy.

**Present day**

"No" never had he thought Nathan wasn't his, never, he had stopped Nat thinking he would be able to get to Nathan himself. Looking down at his wife was she even alive, pulling hard at his cuff's he felt them snap, shocking Sara. Mark didn't think just brought his arm back and punched hard, connecting with her face, she went down like a lead balloon. Just as the police burst through the door of the bar, Paul with them.

"Call a fucking ambulance NOW"

"Nat darlin, baby speak to me, come on darlin you gotta wake up, I need my rock darlin" tears were coming down his face as he rocked his wife, waiting for what seemed like forever for the emergency crew to turn up.

"Please sir you need to move so we can"

"NO, she's my wife I gotta hold her"

"Please sir" they needed to move quick the paramedic had found a light pulse.

"MARK GET YOUR ASS AWAY" gently handling Nat to the guy he turned to see Vince, and the rest, he couldn't help it, he broke down like a lost child, he couldn't lose her now, not after all they had gone through. Two comforting arms came around him, Mickie and Amy held him close, he looked on feeling numb, watching them as they worked on his wife.

"I'm sorry Mark, I couldn't have got to her sooner" not sure who was talking his eyes moved up to Paul's what the fuck, getting up he had the smaller man against the wall, pulling his arm back he was going to beat the shit out of this little punk. Letting go, his hand was stopped by Glenn

"Don't think Nat would appreciate you getting arrested mate, he's the good guy, they are taking her to the hospital, found a pulse. Come on lets go" moving away Mark followed getting in the ambulance, as they stabilised her, he gazed down at her, how small she was, his hand around hers. He loved this woman so much, so fucking much and yet time and time again he put her through hell, what she saw in his dead ass he didn't know, but each day he thanked god for her.

Arriving at ER they transferred her to the surgery all he could do now was wait and pray.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. It helped me write this story you guys are great.**

**6 years earlier**

Through his drunken state Mark finally heard the pounding on the door, throwing the Sara away from him in disgust, he went to answer it. Who the fuck had to bang so loud, opening it we walked straight into a fist, falling on his ass, he grabbed his nose. fuck it was broken, who the hell had hit him and why?. Oh shit he looked up to a very pissed off Nat, oh yeah he was in shit and seeing her reaction she had also noticed Sara in his bed. Nat saw red, the minute he had opened the door, the bastard had lied, lied about the drinking. Lied about working and what the fuck was that whore doing in her husband's bed, no scratch that she knew damn well what she was doing in there.

"Oy whore get the fuck out of here before I rearrange your fucking face" Sara was surprised was this really Nat. the quiet wife, god she had changed., saying that she was a mother hen protecting her family. She could see in Nat's eyes that she had already worked out how Sara got Mark into her bed and she wasn't taking it lightly. Nat counted to three, she felt that was fair enough for her to move her skanky ass out of the room, no oh well guess she had to do it for her. Grabbing her by the hair she moved her towards the door.

"Get off me you stupid bitch, just cos I can please your husband" she screamed her hair felt as if it was being ripped out by the roots. Nat pulled her face to hers sneering at her

"Darlin you ain't got any idea how to please him, that's why he's married to me and we have a child. Sorry hunny but he has to be three sheets to the wind to fuck you" seeing Sara smirk about to come back with a comment, Nat couldn't be bothered listening to her speak shit, planting a fist in her face she was out cold, thank god. Letting her body fall to the floor she turned on her husband, who was now leaning half standing against the door frame.

"You piece of shit, you had to do it again didn't ya.?" Poking him hard in the chest, Mark's bleary eyes moved to her face, he wanted to hurl, the alcohol was messing with his stomach and now his bitch of a wife was here to make it all worse.

"YOU FUCKIN BITCH YOU BROKE MY NOSE"

"ahh dee dums , guess what darlin that ain't the only thing I will be breaking, carry on and I will break our vows by divorcing your sorry ass"

"WELL BITCH IF YOU HADN'T BEEN FUCKING CENA, I WOULDN'T…" That cost him a slap from Nat, what the fuck, he landed on his ass again as John's fist connected with his face, what was it with people and hitting his face.

"Mark I would never and have never slept with Nat, she's a good friend"

"YEAH TOO GOOD" John punched him again, this time Mark stayed down. Taking Nat into his arms he guided her to Mickie, assuring her that, Vince and himself would deal with the two in the room.

**Present Day**

God it felt like hours since they had taken Nat in, yet it was only half an hour, getting up he paced the room. Suddenly the door flew open and Sarah came running in, tears down her cheeks, Mark reached down and grabbed her to him.

"I want mummy, daddy is she going to be alright, Uncle Glenn told me that bad woman came back, Did she kill mummy daddy, please no" another sob racked her body, he knew Glenn wouldn't have told her, unless she had overheard it. He looked over Sarah's head to his two best mates, Glenn and John.

"We're sorry man we had to tell her the truth, the police came to the hotel, she slipped out of bed and heard what had gone on." Mark held a hand up to both men, he understood they wouldn't keep secrets from the children, hadn't Nat taught him about keeping secrets six years ago, when she had found him, no he wasn't going to think of that screw up. Nodding his thanks he sat and held Sarah tight he didn't have the answers for her and wouldn't start to lie to her now, Truth be known he didn't know if Sara had killed Nat no one had told him a fucking thing.

"Mr Calaway" Mark looked up, it had been three hours since Nat had been rushed in, seeing a surgeon at the door.

"yes" getting up he held a sleeping Sarah in his arms, the others in the room had sat up straighter, praying that she would be ok.

"Well sir, your wife lost a lot of blood and it was touch and go on the operating table, however I am pleased to say we managed to stop the bleeding, she is now in ICU, and the next 24 hours will be crucial. We are hoping that she will make a full recovery, unfortunately one of her ovaries was badly damaged with the way the bullet went into her body, the chances of her having any more children are slim to none. I'm sorry to say we tried to minimise the damage as best we could"

Mark was numb, his poor baby, she was alive that was a good thing. The situation about not having more children, would hurt her so much, especially as they were trying again.

"Thank you so much, When can I, sorry, when can my daughter and I see her"

"We will have her settle awhile in ICU, then I will send a nurse to come and get you both"

Letting him go Mark sat down silent tears coming down his face, thanking god that she was alive. Sarah stirred in his arms.

"Baby girl, mummy has pulled through, we just have to make sure she's ok for the next 24 hours" giving him a sleepy smile she nestled back down into his arms, falling right back to sleep.

Paul walked into the waiting area, Mark wanted to kill him, but having Sarah in his arms stopped him from getting up. Glenn and John kept an eye on him, whilst he talked to Vince, seeing the older man shake Paul's hand he ushered him towards Mark.

"Mark this is Paul, he's been undercover at Nat's bar since she opened, waiting for Sara to show" Mark reached up and shook his hand.

"Sorry if I don't stand" his eyes drifting to his sleeping daughter.

"That's ok Mr Cal.."

"Stop right there, it's Mark anyone who is a friend of Nat's is a friend of mine"

"Mark, since Nat and Sarah came to the UK, we have had her under protection, even at the school one of the teachers is FBI, there isn't a move Nat and this little one have done without us knowing, however last night Sara reaction was a tad quicker than mine and for that I am sorry"

"No it's ok, I could rant and rave at you, but Nat would kick my ass, we can't change what has happened getting annoyed at you ain't going to change it, all we need to do is wait, I appreciate everything you have done Paul and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"That's what we are here for Mark, I would prefer to stay see how she is, that wife of yours is one special lady" Mark smiled she sure was, he knew that the minute he met her, and all the shit he threw at her, she still loved him.

"By the way that punch you threw at Sara has her still knocked out, once awake we will get her back to the US, Chris has already been located and now behind bars, this time there will be no help from the outside, she's away for good maximum security" leaving the older man to this thoughts he went back to talk to Vince.

"Hey man, the good news she's pulled through" he attempted a smile, hoping they would be saying this again in 24 hours.

**6 years ago**

Mark woke up in his own sweat and blood, looking around his hotel room, he stank, rubbing his hand down his face, it fucking hurt. Getting himself up slowly he couldn't see Sara, where was that bitch, he wanted his drink. Hell the only reason he slept with her was the drink, he would do anything for that, even fuck his marriage up. Shit Nat had he imagined it, had she really been here, looking into the mirror, no he hadn't dreamt it fuck, fuck, fuck. Attempting to get his bearings he walked towards the bathroom, his body felt broken, oh yeah he faintly remembered John and Vince doing a number on him. That would piss Nat off even more, her uncle and her lover beating the shit out of him, ha she would kill them. The one thing with Nat she was a protective bitch when it came to him and his daughter, moving into the shower he turned it on full, ah it was freezing what the fuck.

Nat hadn't been too impressed that both Vince and John had beaten him up, but hell that old fart deserved it. Glenn wanted in on the beating too, but Nat had reassured him, should Mark ever step out of line again, she gave him full permission to do so. Glenn understood that meant never, with a sigh he sat down, all three men waited to see what Nat intended to do with her loser of a husband.

Nat thought, with Mark still drinking there is no way he would listen to anything they said, she could put him in rehab yet again, no that wasn't the answer. Mark needed to do this the hard way like he did almost 6 years ago, it had been tough but they could do it together, one day at a time, The first thing she needed to do was find out what the hell had set him back. He had been fine a week ago, his schedule was hectic, Vince confirmed he had pushed him, which in turn resulted in Nat giving him a tongue lashing. Vince tended to forget at times, that the guys had private lives too and the fans would understand this, if not they needed too. Working the men, months on end, without a break to see their loved ones, was cruel and unethical, she had noticed it was costing a lot of damage to marriages. The guys were not saints especially Mark, hell that guy found it hard going without sex for a week, never mind the six months he had. No things had to change or Vince will be getting a lot of lawyers bills sent his way for divorces.

"Vince look at it this way, how would you feel not seeing Aunt Linda for months" his whole body shuddered at the thought, no way he couldn't, now he could see where Nat was coming from.

"You need to allow the guys the freedom to choose to have their families with them, get some teachers on the tour, for the children to be taught, It's down to you Vince, the men give you 1oo% in that ring day in day out, you need to do something for them, show them how much you care"

"You're right Nat, I hadn't really seen it that way, right Glenn, John I want you to work with the guys, see what they require in order for their families to join them, Nat you work with Amy and Mickie, let's make this more a family business behind the scenes eh"

"What about Mark, baby,? " Glenn pulled her to him seeing her face changed into sadness, feeling her strength come back thanks to Glenn's hug she knew damn well what she was going to do with that husband of hers. The next few months would be hell on earth for him, but they would get through it one day at a time. No she wasn't forgiving him, but he needed help and when she married him she agreed to in sickness and health. Nat knew Mark needed her more than ever, and she wouldn't turn her back on him, she couldn't .

"Mark will be begging me by the time I'm finished with him"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. It helped me write this story you guys are great.**

**6 years earlier**

Fuck the worse thing with drinking was the hangovers, who the hell opened the bloody curtains, and where the hell was he?. Oh fuck he was back home, so the bitch had got them to bring him here. He so hoped she kicked their ass's for beating the shit outta him.

"Ahh you're awake, Get you fuckin ass out of bed and in the shower" so she was in a mood, with him well he guessed that was ok, a smile, a promise of being good and a night in bed having make up sex, It normally worked, hell who was he kidding he had completely fucked up and he was scared shitless this time she would walk. To be honest he wouldn't be surprised if she did, his old ass needed to stop this shit and fast.

"I said shower NOW, I need to change theses fucking sheets, from the disgusting sweat that has poured from your old ass, You pull this shit again Mark and I walk" using all her strength Nat managed to push his body out of bed, he hit the floor hard, looking at her shocked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT STAY THERE FOR ALL I FUCKIN CARE, YOU'RE A FUCK UP MARK" He knew the minute he had picked that first drink up, he wouldn't stop, he hadn't been doing what he should. Six months away from her and his daughter had almost killed him, he should have just swallowed his pride and asked her to come on the road, she would have done it, but no he had to pretend he was fine, well he fucking wasn't. He missed her and Sarah too much, not just the sex, he missed her being there, his rock.

Nat stormed downstairs, if she had stayed she would have hit him with all she had, she loved him so much and it hurt when he fucked up like this. Yet she understood what had gone wrong, no she wasn't accepting what he had done or even forgive him so quickly, but six months had been too damn long.

**Present Day**

Sending Sarah home with Glenn, after confirming her mummy was ok, he sat down next to Nat holding her hand in his. As his thumb moved back and forth along hers, he thought back to all they had gone through. 20 years they had known each other, he had loved her the minute he met her in rehab. She was so strong, so with it, was it any wonder she was his rock, without her he was nothing. How did that song go behind every strong man had to be a great woman. Well she was his, the last two years saw him almost take his life, how would he feel, no he wasn't thinking that, he needed her, they both needed her.

"Darlin, I love you so much Nat, when you get out of here, I will do whatever you want darlin, stay in the UK, give up wrestling. I can't live without you baby, you got to be ok darlin, you just have to be" tears were running down his face, he didn't hear the door opening, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Mark you need to get some rest. I will keep an eye.."

"No Vince, for the first time in her life she needs me and I'm staying with her" Vince understood the younger man, had never thought he was good enough for Nat, not strong enough. It had hadn't been that way, Nat needed him just as much, he would never forget the mess she was when they put her on the plane. The state of them both, they were weak without each other, Oh Nat could put on the brave face, but she needed Mark as much as he needed her.

"Mark I understand, she needs you as much as you need her" Mark shook his head, Nat could managed without him, she had proved that with the life she had carved out for her and his daughter.

"No Vince she has never needed me as much as I need her, hell man you stopped me from killing myself"

"Mark enough, my niece may show her strength at times, but she adores you, hell if you had seen the state of her six years ago, when you fucked up, Hell I didn't think I would see the day when she thought she was not good enough for you" Mark couldn't take this in, when she got better, they were going to talk this out. Feeling movement in her hand, his eyes shot up straight to hers, seeing all the love in her face.

"Mark, oh thank god your alive, I thought, oh god I thought," tears leaking from her eyes he reached over and kissed her, as Vince went to get the doctor. His fingers traced down her face, happy she was alive, back with them.

"Darlin, it's so good to see you smile, I couldn't have lived if you had" he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"It's the same for me Mark, when I found out you weren't next to me in bed, I knew you had gone to find the bitch, God if anything had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to function. You are my rock like am yours. Didn't I tell you that enough times, honest Mark you need to stop listing to your negative thoughts tell them to fuck off. Believe this I love you, need you and fucking want you. You and no one else" Mark brushed his lips against hers, she had told him so many times, deepening the kiss, they pulled apart when the doctor walked in.

"Mrs calaway it's so good to see you awake, well now we can say your are in recovery, I am not sure if Mr Calaway has had a chance to talk to you, the bullet entered part of your ovary at a strange angle, we have had to remove the ovary. I am sorry to say this will result in a slim chance of you being able to get pregnant" Mark could see Nat's reaction, yet she hid it well from the doctors.

"There was nothing you could do Doctor and whatever you had to do to save me I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart" After a few tests and confirming he would be back in the morning, both Vince and the doctor left. Mark pulled her into his arms, which allowed her to cry, cry for what had happened, cry for almost losing Mark, the most important cry for the child Mark and herself so badly wanted. All he could do was be there for her, like she had always been for him. Her body going soft in his arms he saw her asleep, tears still running down her face. She was his priority to keep her happy, both her and Sarah.

**6 years earlier**

Getting his weary body in the shower he cleaned himself and washed his hair, looking into the mirror, the guys had made a mess of his face. He didn't want to look at himself, dreaded seeing Nat. She was pissed at him, he would be the same if she had done what he had. Going downstairs, he wondered where Sarah was.

"Your daughter is at her Uncle's, thanks to you, I have had to be parted from her, I haven't done that since she was born" she kept her back to him, continuing to make them some food. He would need to get his strength back, get the cloudy mist from his mind and start again.

"Why?" Pushing the pan to the back of the cooker, slamming it so hard, sauce came over the top.

"WHY? HE ASKS. FUCKING WHY? Do you think I want her seeing you like this, smelling your stench! That little girl loves her daddy, not this piece of shit I have stood in front of me. This liar, cheater, washed up piece of shit WHO IS OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW FUCKIN BETTER" Mark hung his head, shit he hated when she was right, hands in his pocket he waited, he knew and she knew there was no way she would leave it at that. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her, he just prayed it wasn't her throwing him out.

"I'm sorry" Nat laughed she actually laughed at him, who the hell did she think she was,

"SORRY, what for, sorry for picking up, sorry for lying, sorry for me finding that fucking whore in your bed, or sorry you got caught out" slamming her against the wall, his face in hers.

"I said I was SORRY, I fucked up What do you want me to fucking do about it" hitting him she saw the anger in his face.

"Keep your fucking dick in your pants, the drinking I can get over we will work on that, the fuckin of that whore, you're damn fucking lucky I don't walk Mark. Anyone else would"

"WELL WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU, HEY. AFTER ALL I'M ONE BIG FUCK UP"

"YEAH YOU ARE PITY IS YOU'RE MY DAMN FUCK UP, MINE MARK" his mouth found hers, their tongues demanding a response. He couldn't help it, he wanted her, needed her, his mouth ran down her neck, this teeth finding the spot. He knew exactly where to touch her, to get her cum, this was one of the reasons why she loved him, pulling her to the floor in the kitchen, both rushing to remove their clothes, sliding home inside her where he belonged. Nat came instantly, Mark following, emptying his seed deep in her body.

Leaving the food to congeal in the pan, Mark carried her to bed. The sheets had been change, he lay her in the middle and proceed to fuck her senseless, sometimes this was the only way they communicated, everything they wanted to say to each other was done in touches, caress and kisses. Mark telling how sorry he was, how much he loved her and needed her, Nat telling him he same, that she loved him no matter what, yes some people would say she was stupid, but he was her drug, like she was his. They both knew each other inside out, knew how it felt to be taken over by addiction, and no matter what happened would always be here for each other. This was their love, good or bad, they were addicted to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites. It helped me write this story you guys are great. This story is almost at the end I hope you have enjoyed their story I certainly enjoyed writing **

It had been two weeks since Nat had yet again rescued Mark from his drinking and whoring, they had talked really talked. He had explained that he had missed them both, how he felt he wasn't good enough for her, as he kept fucking up. He even went on to tell her about Sara fucking with his head, the fake photos and her affair with John .She told him how she felt about him, and that it would be the last time she would pull his arse out of the fire so to speak. She did what Glenn told her to do years ago stood up to him and laid the law down, as she should have done all along with Mark he needed telling. Both agreeing to never keep secrets from each other, to be honest about how they felt, he cringed at that, but for Nat he would do this.

John became a regular visitor and Nat introduced him to Mickie, John's wife and three month old son, Christian. Mark was ashamed, about it all, thank god both his wife and John had been understanding, in turn this helped the men become friends. John said he would never apologise for decking him, at the time he had been a dick, and he would do the same to him again.

They enjoyed each other's company going to clubs, Nat enjoyed nothing better than teasing him especially on the dance floor, a few times he had almost taken her in front of people. He ended up pushing her into a dark corner and taking her hard and fast to take the edge off, before getting her home and fucking her on the four poster bed. Other times they would be out and Nat would whisper a few words in his ear, he would have her under him in seconds screaming his name as he thrust inside her warm passage. He loved how much she had come out of herself, so different from the shy virgin, he had taught her a lot about their bodies how to make the pleasure last , there were nights they would go for hours until dawn. It was great to enjoy each other's company, he loved being full time Daddy to Sarah, even talked about another but they agreed to soon.

Eventually after six weeks of being at home, Vince called him back to work, Mark's heart almost stopped, he was scared, yes the undertaker was scared of going back on the road, it was the loneliness. He loved putting the shows on for the fans, but at night when the arena was empty, the wrestlers went back to the hotels, his loneliness settled in. Nat changed that, thanks to her suggestions, she was going to surprise him and take Sarah on the road to be with him. First she had to make an appointment as she hadn't been feeling too good lately,she had even turned him down the last two nights. Mark's thoughts took off, had she decided she had enough of his shit. Fuck he prayed not, walking into their bedroom he heard her on the phone.

"No, yes, a few days. Yes that's great tomorrow 11-00am" she put the phone down biting he lip

"Everything ok darlin" jumping she saw Mark standing there his arms folded.

"Umm…"

"Out with it Nat, we said to be honest" she looked down at the floor, were they ready for this piece of reality to hit them. Would it send Mark off again, shuffling her feet back and forth, she looked up into his face. Shit he looked scared. Mark swallowed hard something was bothering her, he hadn't seen her like this, since she told him she was a virgin. God what a night that had been, enough Mark get your head back into the now. Or the time she had said she was pregnant with Sarah oh god was she pregnant.

"I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow" Fuck what was wrong with her, he hadn't hurt her had he. Going up to her his hand caressed her face.

"Why?" she pulled a plastic strip from behind her back, was that no it couldn't be, taking it out of her hand. He looked down at it, the smile on his face told her everything.

"Are we darlin?" she nodded, pulling her into his embrace he kissed her deeply.

"Tomorrow I'm coming with you, oh god darlin, are you ok with this?"

"Yes oh god we are going to be parents again, oh my god Mark a little one in here" she rubbed her tummy, she was nervous, with the way Mark was would he be ok, had they gone through the shit now.

They found out they were going to be parent's again, Sarah at 5 didn't quite understand what was happening but she would get a new play thing and that made her happy. Nat was just over 5 weeks and both were over the moon, then when Nat told him they were coming with him on the road he couldn't be Happier. Mark knew he had to pull his ass together now for Nat, Sarah and the new baby.

The first thing he did was get fully involved in to his recovery, getting rid of all the shit that was in his head, apologising to the people he had hurt. Nat being the first, he had taken her out for a meal, by this time she was seven months pregnant. He told her how bad he felt putting her through that shit, she understood and forgave him. Getting down on one knee he asked her to renew their vows, he wanted to show her how much he loved both her and Sarah. This was a new Mark, one she loved and adored, saying yes was no problem.

They renewed their vows in their garden, with their friends around them, it was what Nat wanted and Mark would do anything for her, yes when it came to his wife he was pussy whipped. It was getting late afternoon, the sun still warm. Nat sat down, enjoying the sun, watching her husband on the dance floor they had made in one of the fields. He was being crazy with the guys, Sarah in his arms as they danced, she couldn't stop laughing. Oh shit what was that a sharp pain went through her body, she was three weeks away from her due date. Keeping quiet she let the sun wash over her again, fuck there was the pain again. Looking around for her aunt Linda she motioned her to come over.

"What's wrong Nat sweetheart"

"Linda, I think this little one wants to meet mummy and daddy. Can you get Mark ahhhh" Nat doubled up in pain, Mark saw her and rushed over, handing Sarah to Vince, who was close on his heels.

"Darlin" seeing the fear in her eyes, he was getting worried. Had it all been too much for her, he said they should wait, at least until the baby had been born. Nat had insisted she wanted to renew her vows to him, to the new Mark.

"Guess little one wants to meet us a little sooner Mark ouch" Mark hated seeing her in pain, he held her hand as they got her in the car. Fuck that hurt his hand she was having another contraction and she was making sure he knew how bloody painful it was. Vince hit the gas, leaving Linda to sort out their friends, and Sarah. Mark just held his wife he pulling her face to his, seeing the fear

"I'm scared Mark, it's too early, What if something's wrong, don't leave me don't let them push you out of the room. I want you there"

"Never darlin, it will be ok. I'm here for you always, forever" he kissed her taking her mind away as Vince drove into the hospital bay.

Six hours later Mark held Nathan William Calaway in his arms, a beautiful screaming red faced little boy. Weighing 6lbs 2 oz, he had gorgeous green eyes and a sprinkling of auburn hair. Mark fell in love with him, and with Nat all over again, so proud of her. Sarah had been brought in by Linda as she had cried for her mummy and daddy, she was sleeping on the chair next to her mum's bed.

"Darlin he's beautiful thank you so much" Nat was shattered smiling up at Mark she fell asleep.

Mark looked down at her, then at his daughter and son, this was his family and he would do anything he could to protect them. He felt blessed for the first time in his life, very fucking blessed.

**Present Day**

Nat stayed in for a week, Mark never leaving her side, except to check on Sarah. Thank god for Glenn and John, and their wives. Vince and Linda had flown back to the US, they had gone to make the arrangements for relocating Mark to the UK, or Nat and Sarah back to the US. Whatever decision was made by Nat they would have it all covered.

Nat was allowed home, with painkillers strong enough to knock an elephant to sleep, Nat hated being in pain physically, emotionally she could handle, had to do over the years with Mark. Popping one as instructed she allowed Mark to help her to the car. It felt good to be supported by him, looked after and fussed over. When he had been on the road, she looked after the children at home, so she had no one to look after her. Even when he came home it was like having three kids at times but she loved it. Grabbing his hand she gave it a squeeze to reassure him it was her way of telling him it would be ok , that she loved him. When he was in the ring he would tap his leg three times to tell her he was thinking of her and loved her.

"Darlin we need to talk, when we get back to the bar" Nat knew they would, her heart sank to her knees, how would she tell him?. Would he accept the decision she had made, being in the hospital gave her time to think, about them, their daughter's happiness and the hell that was their past. Pulling into the car park he turned the engine off.

"Mark I've come to a decision about us. I can't do this anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N There will be one more chapter, couldn't resist posting another, Hope you enjoy this xx**

Mark's whole world stopped spinning, what had she just said, no he had to have heard wrong, she couldn't do this anymore. Looking straight ahead, he licked his lips, taking a deep breath he had to ask the question he didn't want the answer too.

"Do what anymore Nat?"

"This me you" his heart stopped, hadn't it, no it was still beating, hadn't she had just ripped it from his chest, yet the bloody thing was still beating.

**5 years earlier**

Nathan was a healthy three year old getting in to all sorts, the little tyke was loved by everyone, especially his sister, who felt her whole purpose in life was to tell him what to do. It had been coming toward Summer Slam, Mark and Nat were happy, where one was you could always find the other and the children. The change in him had been unreal since that incident with Sara and the drinking, he had changed, for the better family life suited him. Sara was still around, yet if she saw Nat she made a hasty exit in the opposite direction. Nat had only bumped into her three times and all three she had knocked her off her feet.

Sara hated Nat with a passion, those brats, the whole lot of them had what she wanted. She had heard rumours that Nat was thinking of going home with the children, Sarah needed to settle into school and Nat was getting drained with the out of suitcase living. They had done the ranch up, and Mark was going to settle them all in for a few days before he came back on the road.

"Darlin I'm going to miss you when I go back, what am I to do without you three"

"Mark Calaway do not pull that poor me sob story with me, you are going to be on the road for two weeks and back home for three. You see baby if it wasn't for your wonderful wife you would be working for six months again and we all know you can't cope without me" fluffing his hair she walked off laughing. Not letting that go, he grabbed her and tackled her to the floor, his lips buried in her neck.

"It's you that can't live without me darlin." Raising her eyebrow at him he admitted defeat he couldn't live without her or the children. Getting up he pulled her to her feet kissing her before finding his babies playing in the sandpit. The weather was getting warmer and he loved the feeling of the sun on his body. Catching the t-shirt Nat threw at him he pulled it on grumbling.

"Mark you know Vince hates it when you get a tan, your meant to be the deadman, the undertaker and believe me dead people do not have a tan"

"Yeah yeah but hey this deadman sure knows how to bring the shivers out on you" leaning to whisper in her ear "especially when I have my tongue or cock deep inside your pussy" smirking he went to play with the kids, catching her looking at him the desire in her eyes he licked his lips then stuck his tongue out giving it a wiggle, his eyes promising her he would use that action tonight. Crossing her legs in anticipation she walked off, getting her body under control, hearing his laugh as she went back to the kitchen. The next day he was going back on the road, she would miss him it had been years since she had been on her own, but she had the kids, she had to trust that he would be ok too.

They dropped him off at the airport hugs and kisses shared before his flight was called, promising to call when he arrived he waved as the kids started crying. Mark ached to go back to comfort them but he had to stay strong, Nat would handle it. Settling on the plane he closed his eyes letting his mind drift back to last night. How wet she was, how many times she had made him cum, never mind her. She had shocked him at times, she had been studying different positions, hell he never knew his body could get into that one. Then ,when she asked him to do his signature move on her, so they could 69 he almost came then and there. He wouldn't be able to do that move now without thinking of her, god he just wanted to walk off the plane and go back home.

Arriving at the arena he had already called Nat three times, talked to the kids too, Vince was waiting for him at the door.

"Mark, great glad you are here, I'm putting you in a storyline with Glenn, it will be for 6 days then you can go home for the break"

"Thanks Vince that's just made my day. I can spend more time with Nat and the kids"

"You've changed Mark and for the better that niece of mine has done wonders for you as you have her"

"She's the best part of me Vince her and the kids. Couldn't live without them" Saying goodbye and a promise of an invite to the BBQ ,in two weeks time he walked off whistling to himself. He was happy to be going home earlier, he had to call Nat, no he would surprise them all. Sara had heard everything, so he couldn't live without them, well Mark let's see if that's true. If they were dead then you would be mine, putting her plan into action, she moved out of the shadows. They had finished the storyline earlier than anticipated so Mark caught the earlier flight out, he couldn't wait to see their faces, pulling into his drive he could hear them laughing in the back.

Fuck what was he doing here, from her hiding spot Sara was shocked to see him home, hadn't Chris told her he was on later flight, Hell he would spoil his surprise now. She had planned for him to come in and find his family dead, Sara would be here to love him, he would need her to support him through this sad time, eventually falling in love with her. Her wonderful plan now had a hitch to it, oh well never mind she would wait, an opportunity would present itself hadn't her dad taught her that.

Nat heard the gate open, closing the cap on the sun screen bottle she had put on Nathan, she left him surrounded by toys in his sand pit. Getting up she went to see who it was, Sarah had already run towards the gate

"Daddy!" Mark bent down and swept her up in his arms, holding her close, seeing Nat running towards him, He put Sarah down and pulled her into his arms crashing his lips to hers. Managing to keep it as under control as he could he finally broke this kiss.

"What are you.."

"Wanted to surprise you darlin finished the story line you have me home for over three weeks"

"Yea daddy" he laughed as Sarah grabbed his legs and Nat his waist, Looking over at the sand pit he could see Nathan holding his arms out to be picked up.

Sara had seen enough of the happy scene she hated it, this was her happy ending not Nat's and that bastard son of hers was too close for her not to use him as bait. Mark saw a movement from behind Nathan, next thing his son was in Sara's arms, what the fuck was she doing here. Nat tensed up as she saw her baby boy in that woman's arms looking at Mark she saw he was just as shocked. Sarah made a run towards Nathan , who was this lady that had her baby brother, she was stopped suddenly by her daddy. His big arms wrapped around her holding her to him, fuck he had seen something shine from the sun in Sara's hand.

"Sara what you doing here?" he moved slowly towards her, ensuring he didn't scare her, he was sure she had a knife. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nat edging closer had she seen what he had. No the sun was shining on to Sara from Nat's angle she wouldn't be able to see it.

"I've come for you Mark, I know how much you love me" Nathan chose that moment to wriggle, Sara hated this brat pinching him hard to stop him. He cried and looked at his mummy, why wasn't she taking him from this horrid lady. Reaching his arms out he cried for her, Nat's heart broke she wanted to grab her son out of that bitches arms, but she had seen the knife, which was now resting against her sons neck. Fuck praying to god that they could get to him she noticed Mark moving a little closer, he had seen the madness in Sara's eyes , the fear in Nathan's and the anger in Nat's he knew then something bad was about to happen.

"Sara darlin let Nathan go he hasn't done anything, we will talk ok darlin" his heart was beating so loud it was a wonder no one could hear him.

Nat was scared, her baby wanted her a few more steps and she could grab him, reaching towards him.

"NO" Mark had to stop her if she touched Nathan he would be dead he could see Sara had no intention of allowing Nat to take him, maybe he could persuade her. Nat stopped and in that split second Sara pulled the knife across his throat, Nat saw it happen in slow motion, didn't even register the words Sara said, her son was looking at her pleading to be saved as his life slowly drained from him in front of her. What had he done? What had her innocent baby done?.

Mark inched closer, he almost had her, then he saw the knife move in slow motion across his sons neck. Not believing what he was seeing her looked at Sara

"He's her son not yours Mark it's another thing out of the way so we can be together" What the hell was this crazy bitch saying, his daughter was screaming, everything just stopped for a second, that was all it took for him to grab his son and knock Sara out, trying to stem the blood, he grabbed his phone from his pocket screaming for the emergency to get here fast. He hadn't realised his son had gone, to shocked he worked at keeping him alive. Nat put her hand on his shoulder tears running down her face, Mark knew then it was too late. His three year old son was dead, why?. Both in shock they held their daughter close, praying this was a dream, when the emergency crew arrived all hell broke loose.

The police arrived, someone had called Vince and the rest, even the tv were there. Somehow in all the commotion Sara had escaped, things were rushed. The FBI were called in , they advised Mark that both Nat and Sarah needed to be sent away UK would be best, he just nodded not listening too numb to take anything in. What had just happened, all three of them were in deep shock, barely able to function. The words Sara had said played in Mark's mind what had he done to let her believe he wanted her. He had never touched her since that day never, he was true to Nat his children, oh god his son. They didn't have time to mourn, all numb going through the motions, they buried him in a casket full of his favourite things, a horse drawn carriage and the tune they played at his service was one of his dad's old theme tunes, Limp Bizkit, rollin, he had always laughed and danced when he heard it.

The day after Mark watched his wife and daughter board a plane with strict instructions, from one of the agents called Chris no contact, what he didn't tell them was until Sara was caught. Once she had been found they would be able to reunite, he had no intention of that happening. At the airport they held each other tight, still lost in what happened, neither thinking straight.

"Darlin" his tears flowed, trying to stop himself "Remember I love you, only you, no one but you, you are my rock and always will be, when this is over and it will be I'm coming for you" Holding his face in hers she looked deep into his eyes, hers too flowing with tears.

"You are my rock baby and I love you so much so fucking much" turning to the others as Mark had a private moment with his daughter she hugged each one, none could believe it.

Sara was found two days later, and put away. Her address was given to Chris to pass to Mark but he gave it to Sara, who in turn gave it to Paul an old friend of hers. Paul had been monitoring Chris and Sara for a year now, he knew Chris was going to get her out and that he had something to do with helping Sara escape that dreadful day. Yes it was cruel, but they kept the information from Mark, they needed to make sure Sara and Chris went down for what they had done and keeping them apart for awhile longer wouldn't hurt anyone.

It took Mark a year to come to terms with Nathan's death, his wife and daughter gone, He still put on a show for his fans, yet each night he went to his lonely hotel room and cried himself to sleep with the photo of his family around him. Six months later Vince found him in that same hotel room a bottle of pills in one hand and litre of Jack d in the other, he couldn't go on without them. Hell he had tried but he couldn't. taking the pills he took the lid of the bottle. Vince chose that time to bang the shit out of the hotel door, knowing he wouldn't go away, Mark answered, that day Vince saved him, moving him in with Linda and himself they nursed Mark back to health. Vince was shocked it had taken so long for the younger man to attempt anything, he had watched him carefully over the year or so, seen his depression sink, knowing if he didn't act fast they would lose him. Thank god he had acted when he did, two days later he heard that Sara was out a blip in the system, he knew better. Acting fast he spoke with Mark, they were going to find his wife and daughter, for the first time in 2 years Mark smiled a genuine smile. Vince's sources came back that she had touched down in London 15 minutes later he had them all booked on a flight to Manchester. Originally it was to be Mark, Vince and Linda, but he was told in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going without the gang. They all loved Nat and Sarah, had grieved when Nathan was murdered, there was no way they weren't going to see her, after all they were part of her family too.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story**

**Present Day**

He hurt so fucking much, he couldn't breathe please god no not that, anything but that. Staring straight ahead as people walked in and out of the bar, going about their normal lives, whilst his was falling apart. Took him back to Nathan's death, how everyone had gone about with their lives, whilst his, Nat's and Sarah's had fallen apart, bringing it down to this. His hands rubbing down his face, shit if she wanted this he had to be strong enough to give it her. Could he walk away, leave the most important things in his life behind, deep in his thoughts he never heard the rest of her sentence.

"Yeah you in the US, me over here, I love you too damn much. Mark, Mark baby are you listening to me" he turned his face to hers. Why did he look as though his life was over, what had she said, oh shit, here came that communication problem they seem to still have. She told him something and his mind turned it around, so he heard it differently. Touching his shoulder, he flinched, he needed to get out of here fast, otherwise he would breakdown. Was this how it was going to end, 20 years of loving, it wasn't the prefect relationship but hell they worked hard at it. He moved out of the car, not able to look at her, straight into the bar, by passing Paul and Stephanie, Glenn and Amy, even his daughter who was sat on John's shoulders. He couldn't talk to anyone, just kept walking.

"MARK WILLIAM CALAWAY YOU STOP THAT GORGEOUS BODY OF YOURS RIGHT THERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK FLEW UP YOUR ASS" God she was pissed at him, he had ignored their friends and most importantly their daughter, who couldn't understand why daddy wasn't happy. Turning around, his eyes bulging out of his head, the veins popping out on his neck, she could see he was close to losing it.

"WHAT FLEW UP MY ASS, WELL DARLIN MAYBE IT WAS YOU SAYING YOU COULDN'T DO THIS ANYMORE"

"YEAH WELL IF YOU HAD TAKEN THE COTTON WOOL OUTTA YOUR EARS DEADMAN YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD THE REST YOU STUPID PRICK" John reached for Sarah covering her ears, time to take the kid away, in fact all of them moved out of the emptying bar, and waited outside.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME"

"COTTON WOOL TAKE OUT OF YOUR EARS YOU STUPID PRICK" why did he have to be so annoying, he was a prick at times but he was hers, and she loved every bone in his body. Starting to feel drained with the energy she was using, she sank into the nearest chair. Mark saw her pain and rushed over, he shouldn't have argued with her, she was in pain, recovering from the gun shot. Bending down in front of her, he took her hands in his, finally moving his eyes to hers.

"I took the cotton wool out darlin" she smiled at that, he was still angry, but with Mark he could control the temper down quickly if needed, he tended to lash out quick, then take time to think later.

"I said I couldn't do this anymore Mark you over there me over here. We need to sort out what to do" Was that was this was all about, that he could solve, pack them up and take them home. Looking at her to give her the answer he realised it wasn't that simple. She didn't want to leave, she had made a good life for her and Sarah.

"I'm retiring after wrestlemania, I had plans to try and find you, but now I have none, think you can give me an idea of what I should do with my spare time darlin" Kissing him hard, oh she had lots of ideas of what he could do, and it all included him relocating here to the UK, watching Sarah grow, whilst catching up on all they had missed, Kissing his jaw she moved her tongue and lips towards his ear, pulling on his lobe with her teeth, she felt his big body shiver, it always turned him on.

"Stay here with Sarah and I, we have this bar to run, It will give you something to do, but hey if you want we could always go back to the US" Nat was giving him the opportunity to choose, she had always been the one to follow him, good or bad she had stood by him. This time he was going to stand by her, she had put up with so much shit from him, he was going to make amends.

"Let's stay here darlin you and Sarah are happy here. Come back with me for my last match and we will be back " he pulled her up into his arms as she nodded. She had met him when he first started in wrestling, she was going to be there at the end.

Two months later they were in Marks' locker room, Sarah was excited they were going to watch daddy, on his big stage, more importantly she got to hug and kiss him whenever she wanted, that bad lady had gone. Slipping out of her dad's locker room she went to find her Uncle Glenn, under strict instructions to go to him and nowhere else, she was safe, they all knew her around the back, it was being in one big family. Finding her uncle she went to get something to eat, leaving her mum and dad to contemplate what this night meant to them.

Mark was nervous, after his match against Punk he would announce to the wrestling fans this would be his last match, at wrestlemania. He was contracted for the tour, and agreed with Vince to do all the shows, as a bonus for his fans to see him one last time. Both Phil and Mark had agreed to put on the best show they had, even Vince had given them an extra 30 minutes on top of the allocated time of 45. It sounded long but Mark knew he could to it, he had always gone the extra mile for the crowd, loved being out there, but his time had come to an end. He needed to be with his family, they were the most important, watching Nat walk out of the bathroom, he was grateful for what he had, she was fucking gorgeous.

She had changed into black leather pants with his taker symbol on, a tight corset top in deep purple and black, with a taker symbol around her neck. He was surprised to see her in the outfit, hadn't she just gone in there with her jeans and t-shirt on. What was she playing at, not that he was complaining she looked hot and he ached to be inside her. They had made love so many times over the last few months, they couldn't get enough of each other, the two years apart had been made up tenfold.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she moved to him straggling his lap, oh yes the outfit had an effect on him, his cock could drill walls.

"Still got the moves" she smiled as she rubbed herself against him. Mark moaned she wasn't playing fair, these wrestling tights were hell to work in at the best of times, but having her squirming on his cock, made them feel worse. Looking at the clock did he have time to just fuck her here, take the edge off. Fuck he didn't kissing her, his tongue mimicking exactly what his cock ached to do, he stopped her movements.

"Darlin you always had the moves, always will have, you got me tied round your little finger and you damn well know it." Holding his face in her hands, she knew how much this night meant to him, how hard it was to make this decision, she had told him she would stand by whatever he wanted to do. Her hands in his shaven hair, it felt soft as it was growing back, they just held each other.

"Taker you're up next" one of the crew called through the door

"This is it little girl, after tonight I'm all yours 100 percent, think you can handle that" pulling his big body to hers

"I can handle anything you can dish out Mark always have, can you handle me"

"Anytime darlin, anytime, you throw it at me I will handle it" Oh she had something he wouldn't be able to handle, but she would wait until after his match.

Holding his hand she walked to the curtains, he looked down at her his hand tight around hers, Sarah came running out giving her dad a hug.

"Good luck daddy, I love you" running back to Glenn and Amy she blew him his special kiss, it had felt like years since he had seen that. Taking a deep breath he psyched himself up, getting into character for the last time, turning to Nat kissing her he attempted to walk out.

"I'm coming with you Mark" Nat had agreed this with Vince awhile back, it was something Mark had always wanted, it had been the cause of that row so many years ago. The row that had cost them their son, almost her life and their marriage , but they had pulled through. Grabbing her hand he walked through the curtain, proud to have her by his side.

"Wow JB is that Mrs Calaway walking out with The Undertaker, it is ladies and Gentleman, The undertaker is being escorted to the ring by his wife of 12 years, yes even the deadman needs love"

Letting go off her hand she walked to the chair Vince had set out for her near Jerry, she understand why he did this. The atmosphere out here was electric, all chanting his name, she looked up happy and proud of her husband. He was a powerful force up there, as the match started Mark patted his thigh three times, showing her she was in his thoughts.

It was an awesome match and both men gave it their all, as he did her favourite move, punks hands crossed over his body, his tongue hanging out, The whole arena went crazy, all she could think of was where that long tongue had been last night. He had done it, kept his streak and ended on a high as he wanted, standing to her feet she clapped him so proud to know he was hers.

Mark took Paul's urn and put it in the ring, smiling over to Nat he beckoned her in to the ring, as he waited he took it all in, the fans, the atmosphere. Getting on one knee he held the urn in his hand a tribute to his good friend Bill, standing up, he pulled Nat close to his body, she had been given a mic to allow him to talk. She could he was struggling to get his emotions under control, he had licked his lips so many times, she knew him so well, she squeezed his hand her way of showing him she was there. Tears were in his eyes, moving the mic to his lips, he waited until the crowd calmed.

"As you know, I've done this for 21 years, along time for a wrestler, and hell have I enjoyed every minute." Taking a breath he licked his lips

"But none of this would have been possible without, this little girl next to my side, 21 years she has stood by my side, loving me, caring for me, a lot of you read in the papers, we lost our son five years ago, it was hard but I stayed here and performed for you. It was hard as I wanted to be with Nat and my daughter Sarah over in the UK, for two years I " licking his lips, he was finding this hard so bloody hard. Nat squeezed harder, god he was so grateful she was here with him.

"I worked my ass out here for you guys, I was grieving but I gave you my all, because I love each and every one of you. It is now time for me to be with my family, this will be my last Wrestlemania."

The crowd went mad, screaming no, he smiled breaking character.

"Sorry guys but I need to be with my wife and daughter, However I promise each and every one of you that I will give my best on the tour, I believe Vince is adding extra dates and I will be signing anything your throw my way, within reason" grabbing the mic from his hand, Nat knew this was the right time to tell him

"He will also be welcoming his third child into the world in October" passing it back the biggest smile on her face as the crowd cheered, Mark looked at her shocked, whispering in her ear,

"Nat I thought the doctors said you couldn't" taping his nose

"They said slim Mark not couldn't, guess your little boys were determined just like you" Pulling her to him he kissed her with all the passion he felt, dropping the mic to pull her tighter to him. The crowd were on their feet, noticing a little girl run into the ring. Vince had sent Sarah to be with her mum and dad, what Nat had asked for. The fans needed to see that their wrestlers had family, a life outside the ring and without them they would be nothing. Mark picked Nat up turning her around, then bent down to Sarah as he picked the mic up.

"This is my family, without them you wouldn't have "The Undertaker" I want to thank each and every one of you for your support, love, and devotion over the years, and my wonderful wife for putting up with my dead ass, Nat darlin I love you both so much" Taking her hand he escorted her out of the ropes, waving at the fans, happy now it was over, tears were burning his eyes as he put his right hand in the air. His daughter in his other arm , he then dropped his arm back around his wife's waist, they walked through the curtain.

"Nat why didn't you tell us oh my god, a little one, oh wow come here sweetheart" she was pulled into Glenn and Amy's arms. Vince and Linda were next followed by John and Mickie, in fact by the time she escaped all the roster had hugged her with congratulations. All of them, saying they deserved this happiness after what they had gone through. Finally she was put down, Mark beckoned her to him with his index finger, walking to him she swayed her hips letting him see how tight the outfit was, she felt sexy the look he was throwing her way told her she was.

"So darlin a little one due, you escorting me to the ring, What did I do so right for all this"

" You loved me Mark, you are my rock, I love you so much"

There were rumours flying around the WWE forums, that "The Undertaker" had been seen in Houston Texas, it was mid December and the TLC match was scheduled that evening at Toyota Centre. Some had said Nat and Mark had split up, it was further from the truth, they were closer than ever.

The lights went down and the stadium erupted, the TLC show began, behind the scenes the sound of crying babies could be heard, as they were quietened all heads turned to the screen as Kane continued his match against Daniel Bryan. His ex tag team partner was using AJ to help him win, as Kane went down the ladder in AJ's hands about to hit him. The lights in the arena went off, all was quiet, then a dong was heard through the arena, followed by another. The crowd went mad, was it could it be, had he come back, the tour had ended three months ago.

"Oh my god cole could it be him, Is it oh my god it is Ladies and Gentlemen the undertaker is back, he's back "

Mark loved the atmosphere this so beat working in the bar, that he had left a month ago, after long talks with Vince he had come to an arrangement, that suited him. Doing quick work of Daniel, and checking on his new wrestling partner and brother, he made the lights go down again. Bringing them back up to the roar of the fans, he was stood in the ring with Nat and their new born twins. Both Nat and Takers name being shouted by the fans, taking the mic from Cole, he waited for quiet, pacing back and forth

"Well it looks like "The deadman has risen again" he smiled at that oh he was back alright.

"But with him he brings his two babies, after all you lot found out about them in a ring, it's only right you get to meet them too. This little one is our baby undertaker Tristian, and this other sweetheart is Marie Rose. Yes we were blessed with two for which Nat I am very grateful too" kissing his twins he then kissed Nat.

"Now a lot of you have been posting rumours that you have seen me in Houston and that is correct, Nat and I have been honest with you guys since we allowed you into our private life and we will be honest again, Yeah it breaks character, but you are going to see an new undertaker, yes I will be wrestling on the odd occasion, but a lot of my work will be done behind the scenes, Hell who am I kidding I missed this and have agreed to work another few years, However as I said I will no longer be doing Wrestlemania, that is for the young men, after all you can't get any better than 21-0" with that he let the mic drop, dark came over the arena, when the lights went up, they were gone.

Mark and Nat had tried it in the UK, he missed his wrestling the friends, Nat had seen him trying his best to make this life work for them, he wasn't happy. Putting a call into her Uncle she had them all on the plane two days later, Sarah had just finished primary school so it was an ideal time to move her. They settled on a ranch outside of Houston and Nat ending up buying a bar to run, Sarah settled in her new school.

It had been almost 22 years since Nat and Mark met, they had been through hell and back, had four beautiful children, and they were still each other's rock. Holding his sleeping wife in his arms Mark thought Life couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
